Nuna dije amarte pero tampoco lo negué RH
by Lauweasley
Summary: Contada desde el punto de vista de Hermione con 23 años, esta historia trata de su vida después de Hogwarts y su reencuentro con Harry y Ron, los que se habían ausentado años antes al exterior por su trabajo de aurores.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Soy Laura (diganme lau :D) soy de Argentina, Buenos Aires, y.. bueno este es mi primer ff aca en fanciction... y segundo en total porque antes escribía en el foro de warner pero me hartaron sus problemas (ME LO BORRARON!) y me vine para aca... jajajaja **

**En fin... este ff es de mi pareja favorita, Ron y Hermione... y es despues de Hogwarts... cuando ya estan grandecitos jejejejeje**

**Cuenta muchas cosas y con mi estilo que es bastante atrapante segun tuve el agrado de presenciar en el otro foro... pero siempre estoy dispuesta a mejorar por lo que acepto cualquier tipo de crítica ya que hasta la más mínima o más agresiva, la voy a tener en cuenta jajajaja ;) ...**

**No digo ni cuentomás sobre el ff (porque al fin y al cabo lo van a leer¿no?), solo empiezo, espero que les guste...**

**Lau.**

**CAPITULO I: Las cartas.**

Una soleada mañana cubría el suelo de Londres. Potentes rayos de sol iluminaban el día que prometía ser el más caluroso del verano. Sin excepciones, la luz entraba por el gran ventanal ubicado segundo piso de la casa más simple de los alrededores, donde vivía una persona muy reservada con respecto a sus vecinos, ya que era alguien bastante particular, y no por eso menos especial. Allí vivía una bruja. Una bruja llamada Hermione Granger. Con 23 años, esta joven se veía bastante bien a su gusto. Soltera pero viviendo en su propia casa, Hermione trabajaba durante el año como profesora de Transformaciones en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Tras derrotar al mago mas terrorífico de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort, con sus dos mejores amigos, Ronald Weasley y el famoso Harry Potter, el trío terminó su estadía en el colegio con 17 años cada uno. A pesar de que un año después todos seguían en contacto, Ron y Harry, ya con 18 años los dos, fueron enviados a realizar dos diferentes misiones internacionales por sus trabajos de aurors, que tan bien llevaban hasta el momento. De ahí en adelante, los tres jóvenes sólo se comunicaban vía lechuza. Ron, por su parte, se encontraba en África, y Harry en Australia. Ninguno de los dos quería dejar pasar tal oportunidad de incrementar su experiencia como auror, por lo que hacía aproximadamente cinco años que Hermione no veía a sus amigos personalmente.

Con un rayo de luz dándole directamente en la cara, la chica abrió lentamente los ojos. Se quedó cinco minutos tendida en su sommier de dos plazas, mirando hacia la nada. Luego se incorporó y observó lentamente su habitación. Era completamente blanca, como el resto de la casa. Ésta no era muy grande, pero sí lo bastante para que Hermione pudiera vivir cómoda en ella. Todo el lugar estaba decorado con un estilo muy moderno y contemporáneo. Su cuarto, muy bien ordenado, tenía un placard al lado de la puerta donde guardaba toda su ropa. Siguiendo, había un televisor cuidadosamente apoyado sobre una pequeña mesa blanca, y enfrente se encontraba la cama. A ambos lados de ésta habían dos mesitas de noche. En una había un pequeño velador, en la otra yacían encimados dos libros y, sin falta, su varita mágica.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y la tomó. Tras hacer un leve movimiento sobre las sábanas, éstas se tendieron solas. Con una mirada satisfecha, la joven se colocó frente al espejo que estaba pegado en la puerta del placard. Una linda veinteañera, alta, flaca, pero despeinada, dormida y en camisón le devolvió la mirada. Acto seguido, se puso unos jeans, una remera y zapatillas, con lo que quedó muy cómoda. Mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la cocina, recordó muy gratamente que se encontraba en principios de las vacaciones de verano y no tendría que trabajar. Se recogió el ahora menos voluminoso y manejable pelo en una cola de caballo y con otro movimiento de su varita su desayuno comenzó a prepararse solo. Luego se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa de la cocina y encendió la radio mágica que había comprado años atrás, de la cual comenzó a sonar una lenta canción de "Las Brujas de Macbeth".

¿Cómo es que duran tanto?-pensó Hermione, recordando el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos que se llevó a cabo mientras estudiaba en Hogwarts, en el que tocó el mismo grupo de brujas. Luego, le vino a la mente su pareja de baile: Víktor Krum. Se le revolvió el estómago sin saber porqué, pero no pudo averiguarlo debido a que algo golpeaba en la ventana que había al lado suyo. Giró la cabeza y vio que dos lechuzas trataban de llamarle la atención para que les abra la ventana y así poder entregar sus respectivas cartas. Hermione se levantó, pues, y dejó pasar a las lechuzas, que tiraron sus cartas sobre la mesa y se quedaron mirándola. La chica entendió y en una pequeña compotera llenó un poco de agua y se la dio a los animales que ulularon agradecidos. Pero luego se fijó en una de ellas. Le parecía extrañamente conocida. Era la más pequeña de las dos. Era... era Pig, la lechuza de Ron. De nuevo sintió algo en el estómago pero no se paró a pensar qué era y abrió una de las dos cartas. Era de la Profesora Mcgonagall, y decía:

_Señorita Granger,_

_Tengo la obligación de comunicarle con suma tristeza que la próxima semana se celebrará el sexto aniversario de la muerte del antiguo director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Consideraría un honor que usted participe de la misma, que se llevará a cabo el corrinte sábado a las 10.30 de la mañana. Le informo que el señor Weasley y el señor Potter también fueron avisados e invitados. Adjunta a esta nota, se encuentra la dirección del lugar en donde se celebrará el aniversario. Por favor, sea puntual. Espero verla, _

_Atte,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall,_

_Directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Hermione se extrañó por la carta. Nunca se había celebrado el aniversario de la muerte de Dumbledore en los seis años que llevaba fallecido. Pensó que quizás habían decidido hacerle un homenaje. La chica recordó como Dumbledore había muerto, ayudándolos a ella, a Ron y a Harry a terminar con Voldemort, y decidió que no podría faltar al aniversario. Luego, vio la carta de Ron. Intrigada, la abrió y la leyó:

_Querida Hermione,_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Yo francamente estoy mejor que nunca, además que con lo que respecta al trabajo de auror estoy progresando muchísimo. África es hermoso. Está lleno de cosas interesantes, que han hecho magos, brujas, y hasta muggles. A ti te encantaría verlo, por eso también lo disfruto de tu parte. Te cuento que el motivo por el que te escribo, además de saludarte, es que no se si has recibido tu la carta de la Profesora Mcgonagall, pero si no lo has hecho te cuento: el próximo sábado estamos invitados a celebrar el aniversario de la muerte de Dumbledore, tu, yo y Harry, por supuesto. No se si lo sabías, pero te lo cuento por las dudas. El tema es que voy a aprovechar esa celebración para usarla como excusa y quedarme todo el verano en Londres. De más está decir que voy a ir a la celebración, pero voy a estar allí unos días antes, y luego me quedo hasta el fin del verano. Estoy seguro de que Harry hará lo mismo. Estamos los dos muy ansiosos de verte, la verdad. ¡Hace cinco años que no nos vemos personalmente! Así que no veo la hora de llegar. Por otro lado, te quería decir que no me reproches el trabajo, ya te conozco. No lo estoy dejando, solamente me dieron el verano para tomarme unas vacaciones. Eso es todo, y lo mismo por Harry. Finalmente, te aviso que no voy a aparecerme, sino que eso lo hará Harry. Me pidió que te mande saludos de mi parte y que te explique lo que te voy a explicar ahora, ya que el no tiene tiempo ni siquiera para escribir una carta, porque está adelantando lo que no va a hacer en el verano. En fin, te explico: como ya te dije antes, el que se va a aparecer es Harry. Lo hará frente a tu casa (ya sabe la dirección), el próximo jueves a las cuatro de la tarde. Bien, como yo no me voy a aparecer, por favor váyanme a buscar al aeropuerto muggle. Mi avión llega a las cinco, así que tienen una hora. Ya te vas a dar cuenta el motivo por el que viajo en avión y no me aparezco. Tenemos muchas cosas para contarnos, y lo haremos, ya lo verás. A propósito, Harry no sabe que no me voy a aparecer, porque no tuve tiempo de contarle, así que cuéntaselo tu cuando lo veas el mismo jueves, y no te preocupes, el sabe donde esta el aeropuerto muggle. Bien, Hermione, nos vemos entonces el próximo jueves a las cinco,_

_Con mucho cariño,_

_Ron._

_P.D.: Perdona si sueno grosero, pero no estaría mal que le dieras un poco de agua a esta lechuza idiota, porque con tanto viaje, si no toma algo va a volver el mes que viene. Gracias, de nuevo,_

_Ron._

Hermione se volvió a sentar en la silla. No podía creer que Ron y Harry fueran a quedarse todo el verano allí. Una enorme sensación de felicidad la embriagaba, mientras doblaba la carta de Ron. Pig y la otra lechuza ya no estaban, pero la compotera estaba vacía. Con un movimiento de la varita, la limpió y la guardó. Luego volvió a ver la carta de Ron, mientras que una sola pregunta le venía a la mente¿Por qué Ron viajaba en avión y no se aparecía? En la carta le aclaró que ya se daría cuenta, pero no aguantaba la intriga. Por otro lado quedó muy sorprendida al ver la extremadamente prolija caligrafía de su amigo. Se lo notaba más cuidadoso, mucho más maduro en cuanto a su forma de expresarse, además de que ya no tenía esas horrorosas faltas de ortografía. Sabiendo que no tenía más nada que hacer al respecto, tomó las dos cartas y las guardó dentro de un cuaderno en donde anotaba todo tipo de cosas importantes y para recordar, que tenía apoyado sobre la mesa en la cual el desayuno ya estaba servido por arte de magia. Dejó de pensar en la carta de Ron, sabiendo que no iba a poder aguantar la ansiedad, y comenzó a tragarse sus tostadas con mermelada.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! Gracias a todos por leerlo, me alegro de que les este gustando, aca sigo con el próximo capítulo, besos!**

**CAPITULO II: El primer reencuentro.**

Hermione se levantó muy temprano ese jueves. No había podido dormir bien durante la semana, por las ganas descontroladas que tenía de ver a sus amigos. Sabía muy bien que faltaban horas, pero no tenía sueño. Por otro lado, aunque no quisiera, la intriga de la llegada de Ron en avión la carcomía por dentro. No era típico de su amigo hacer esas cosas. Ella lo conocía y sabía que si tuviera que elegir entre un avión, por demás muggle, y aparecerse, elegiría lo segundo... principalmente porque era más rápido y cómodo. Lo que le decía que tendría que ser una muy buena razón la que lo obligara a viajar de esa manera.

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Ya se enteraría. Bastante tuvo con una semana de inquietud para que el día en que llegue el momento de saberlo se le pase como si fuera un mes entero. Sin cambiarse el camisón ni tender la cama, bajó con el pelo suelto y completamente descalza a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de leche. Se sentó en la silla más cercana y, tras tomar un sorbo, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa. Observó claramente por la ventana que daba a la calle, y se fijó en nadie transitaba por allí. Volvió a tomar otro sorbo. Miró de nuevo por la ventana y vio un pequeño gato gris cruzando velozmente la calle. Se quedó alrededor de media hora mirando la nada, hasta que se dio cuenta que de nuevo estaba pensando en la llegada de Ron.

¡Hermione, basta! –se dijo a sí misma pensando- Ya lo sabrás cuando sea el momento

Con la mano que tenía libre se tomó la frente, como si así formara una barrera entre su mente y los pensamientos que la intrigaban. Luego encendió la radio, pero sólo se escuchaba la voz de un brujo hablando sobre los problemas del Ministerio de Magia, por lo que la volvió a apagar.

Necesito algo que me distraiga...-pensó. Se le ocurrió que podía ordenar la casa para cuando llegara Harry. No sabía si su amigo entraría o no pero no le importaba, decidida, se puso a ordenar todo cuanto tenía a su alcance, y de forma completamente muggle, para así tardar y concentrarse más.

Finalmente la casa quedó reluciente y pulcra después de lo que a la chica le pareció ser una eternidad. Por el contrario, ella estaba sudorosa y sucia, sin mencionar cansada. Fue lentamente hacia su habitación y se fijó en la hora. Casi se cae de la sorpresa. Eran las dos de la tarde. En dos horas Harry llegaría y todavía tenía que almorzar, bañarse y cambiarse. Decidió primero hacer las últimas dos cosas antes de comer, ya que no aguantaba ni un segundo más con el camisón puesto. Tardó veinte minutos en bañarse. Cuando terminó, con una toalla rodeándole el cuerpo, volvió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama.

Ese momento, era el momento del dilema típico que ataca a todas las mujeres, sobre todo si en su futuro cercano se prometen ocasiones especiales:

¿Qué me pongo!-pensó Hermione mirando con insistencia a su placard, como esperando a que éste le responda arrojándole el atuendo apropiado. Sin ganas de levantarse, se estiró desde donde estaba sentada hasta alcanzar la mesita de noche en donde se encontraba, como siempre, su varita. Ágilmente la tomó y con un movimiento horizontal, abrió el placard. Suspiró ante la imagen de su ropa extremadamente bien ordenada y comenzó a analizar.

Tengo que verme bien, pero no muy provocativa. Tampoco tengo que parecer desesperada por atraer la atención, más bien tendría que verme normal, como si no me interesara mucho lo que piensen. Pero el problema es que sí me interesa. Aunque tampoco tengo que verme como una descuidada...-se decía a si misma. Tras diez minutos de profunda meditación, comenzó a sacar la ropa que podría llegar a ser la indicada para la ocasión.

-¡Accio pantalón! –exclamó apuntando su varita hacia la parte media del placard. A sus manos llegó automáticamente un pantalón capri de color blanco. Lo dejó a su lado y tras pensar unos segundos más, volvió a elegir. -¡Accio camisa¡Accio suéter¡Accio sandalias!

Sin interrupción y en orden, una camisa rosa, un suéter violeta y un par de sandalias rosas de verano fueron hacia ella cruzando la habitación. Con otro movimiento horizontal, similar al que había hecho antes, Hermione cerró el placard. Tras tomar su ropa interior, comenzó a cambiarse. Cuando hubo terminado, se miró al espejo. Sentía que faltaba algo. Tras mirarse diez minutos, tomó un fino cinto rosa y se lo colocó en la cintura.

Ahora el toque final -pensó. Volvió a tomar la varita que había dejado en la cama para cambiarse, y con un movimiento circular sobre la cabeza, su pelo quedó completamente liso. Luego fue corriendo hacia el baño y tomó un pequeño bolso trasparente. De éste sacó un rimmel y un brillo labial y se los colocó cuidadosamente en los ojos y labios, respectivamente. Acto seguido, se puso sus aros circulares de plata y una fina pulsera del mismo material en la muñeca. Estaba lista.

Fue hasta su habitación y se fijó en la hora por segunda vez. Las tres de la tarde.

¡Genial!-pensó y se fue directo a la cocina para preparar su almuerzo. Tres y veinte una gran bandeja circular con tarta de carne la esperaba humeando en la mesa de la cocina. Con un movimiento de la varita, en un sector de la misma se colocaron solos un par de cubiertos, un vaso, un pequeño mantel individual y un plato. Tras tomar la jarra de agua y ponerla en el centro de la mesa, se sentó. Se sirvió un poco de agua en el vaso y tomó un sorbo. Luego cortó una porción de tarta de la bandeja y cuidadosamente lo colocó en el plato. Se disponía a comer un trozo de la misma cuando, inesperadamente, alguien tocó el timbre de la casa. Dejó el tenedor con tarta en el plato, se levantó de la silla y fue hacia la puerta, pasando por el living, y preguntándose quién sería. No se imaginaba, que cuando abriera la puerta, se encontraría con...

-¡HARRY!

Hermione abrazó al hombre que se encontraba sonriendo en la puerta de su casa. Éste la abrazó también y la besó en la mejilla. Luego se separaron y el chico la tomó de las manos.

-¿Cómo estás¡¡Hermione te ves... te ves espléndida! –le dijo el joven Harry Potter a su amiga, observándola completamente.

-¡Ayyy Harry hace tanto que no te veía¡¡Tu también, creciste muchísimo! –exclamó ella, mirándolo también. Estaba mucho más alto y tenía el aspecto de todo un hombre. Llevaba una camisa blanca y un par de jeans con zapatillas. Por otro lado, sus ojos seguían reflejando la misma felicidad de siempre, y brillaban intensamente. Su pelo, como era de esperarse, seguía igual de despeinado, y como no podía faltar, asomándose sobre un sutil flequillo, se encontraba su inconfundible cicatriz en forma de rayo. La chica lo volvió a abrazar.- ¡Tantos años sin verte¡Ven, pasa, tenemos mucho de qué hablar hasta ir a buscar a Ron...!

Hermione lo invitó a pasar al living y cerró la puerta de la casa detrás suyo.

-Siéntate, vamos. –le dijo sonriendo a Harry y señalando un sofá beige frente a una gran chimenea. Este obedeció y la chica lo imitó.

-Cuéntame¿cómo es eso de que a Ron hay que ir a buscarlo? –preguntó el primero sorprendido pero sonriendo de la misma manera.

-Oh, sí. Mira, cuando el me envió la carta para decirme que tu vendrías hoy, me contó además que él no se aparecería, y me pidió que por favor lo vayamos a buscar al aeropuerto muggle...

-¿Al aeropuerto muggle?

-Sí, yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero me dijo que ya nos daríamos cuenta porqué, y que tú sabías donde queda...

-Sí, lo sé, pero me extraña de él...

-Bueno, ya nos enteraremos¿verdad? –Hermione trató de cambiar rápido de tema porque sabía que no podría soportarlo. Sonrió.- Ahora dime , tú¿porqué llegaste tan temprano?

-Oh... –Harry rió. –es que sabes que no me gusta ser puntual, además de que no aguantaba, por lo que decidí venir un poco antes¿estabas ocupada?

-No, claro que no, estaba por almorzar...

-¿A esta hora?

-Sí, es que estuve... ordenando un poco la casa... ¿tu ya comiste?

-La verdad es que no, estuve con trabajo hasta el último segundo, pero si me invitas no me quejo...

Hermione rió con ganas y se levantó del sofá.

-Tu siempre igual, vamos, espero que te guste la tarta de carne...

Harry se levantó y abrazó a su amiga.

-¡Claro que me gusta!

Los dos fueron contentos hacia la cocina y mientras Harry se sentaba en la mesa, Hermione hizo aparecer todo lo necesario para comer, como había hecho antes con ella, frente a él. Luego, le sirvió una porción de tarta y se sentó. Ambos comenzaron a comer plácidamente.

-Oye tienes muy linda casa... –dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor mientras masticaba.

-Gracias, la verdad es que es muy cómoda...

-Ay, Hermione... ¿puedes creer que ya nos vimos? Yo no veía el día en que viniera hacia Londres, estaba muy solo allí... con todo el trabajo, es muy pesado... –Harry tomó la jarra de agua y se sirvió un poco en el vaso. Luego tomó un sorbo. Hermione tragó y preguntó sonriendo pícara:

-¿Ninguna chica te acompañaba?

-No, pues... que deprimente...

-Ya, no te preocupes, cuando sea el momento vas a encontrar la indicada... mejor solo que mal acompañado¿verdad?

-Sí, pero ahora estoy muchísimo mejor que allá. No veo la hora de ver a Ron, también¿no?

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a sonreír y se metió un gran trozo de tarta en la boca.

Siguieron hablando hasta después de terminar de comer, cuando se dieron cuenta de que eran las cuatro y media y tendrían que ir a buscar a Ron.

-Entonces tu sabes donde queda el aeropuerto¿verdad? –preguntó Hermione tras limpiar toda la mesa, que había quedado completamente vacía. Se levantó de la silla y Harry hizo lo mismo.

-Si, lo sé. Lo que no sé es cómo vamos a ir, creo que si nos aparecemos, es...

-¡Harry¿estás loco? No nos podemos aparecer en medio de todos los muggles...-lo interrumpió Hermione cruzando los brazos. El chico sonrió.

-Pero solo en la entrada...

-Lee mis labios: NO.

-Está bien, está bien, dime tú como llegar, sino... –seguía sonriendo. Hermione pensó, pero no se le ocurría nada.

-No haz cambiado nada¿verdad? –le dijo a Harry cuando éste comenzó a reír porque la chica no contestaba.

-Ya sé¡podemos ir con el Autobús Noctámbulo! –dijo el chico dejando de reír.

-Es lo mismo, Harry, -Hermione sonrió. -los muggles no pueden ver el autobús, y va a parecer como si saliéramos de la nada, es lo mismo que aparecernos...

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces creo que nos vamos a tener que tomar un taxi...

-¿Un taxi¿muggle?

-Pues sí...

Harry pensó. Deduciendo que no había otra alternativa, aceptó. Los dos emocionados todavía de haberse vuelto a ver, salieron de la casa y fueron hasta la primera avenida, donde tomaron un taxi. Hermione llevaba encima algo de plata muggle que había cambiado días antes en Gringotts, así que con eso pagó el viaje. Quince minutos después de haber salido de la casa de la chica, los dos amigos se encontraban frente a un gran edificio con ventanas de vidrio en sus pisos más altos, por donde se veía una gran multitud de gente haciendo colas o sentados en largas filas de sillas.

-No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto...-murmuró Harry mientras los dos ingresaban al aeropuerto a través una gran puerta automática. Una vez dentro, los dos buscaron por todo el aeropuerto el sector de llegadas, hasta que finalmente supieron donde estaba.

-El señor ese me dijo que "Llegadas" estaba dando la vuelta por este pasillo... –dijo Hermione quien le había preguntado a un empleado hacia dónde tenía que ir, porque eran ya las cinco y no estaban esperando a Ron donde debían.

-Bien, vamos entonces...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! **

**Bueno, creo que este capitulo es el esperado jejejeje**

**Estoy contentísima porque les esta gustando:D**

**Espero que siga así,**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Aca va:**

**CAPITULO III: Ronald Weasley.**

Los dos corrieron por el pasillo temiendo que, al contrario de lo supuesto, Ron los estuviese esperando a ellos, pero cuando llegaron, a través de toda la gente amontonada alrededor de una puerta, vieron que nadie llegaba aún. Un gran cartel eléctrico que mostraba el horario de llegada de cada aerolínea. Cuando Harry se fijó en el que Ron vendría supuestamente, soltó un gran "Ohhh¡mira!", dirigiéndose a Hermione, y señalando al cartel. Ésta observó a su vez donde Harry señalaba, y vio claramente que el horario de llegada del vuelo de Ron (17.00 hs) marcaba una flecha a la derecha y luego tres palabras que desanimaron a la chica completamente.

"VUELO CON DEMORA", rezaba el cartel.

Harry y Hermione ocuparon dos de las sillas azules de la primera fila de todas. Detrás de ellos, otras personas se habían sentado también, curiosamente bien repartidas. Después de un tiempo sentados, Harry miró su reloj.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Hermione al lado suyo, sin darse cuenta que otro gran reloj yacía en la pared de enfrente.

-Cinco y veinte.

Hermione se levantó impaciente y se dirigió hacia un puesto, en el cual había un cartel colgado: "Información". Se acercó a la señorita que atendía y preguntó:

-Buenas tardes, mire, yo estoy esperando un vuelo que viene desde África y qu...

-¿El de aerolínea 'African Inter Airlines'? –la interrumpió la joven. Hermione, un poco molesta, dijo:

-La verdad no lo sé, solo sé que llegaba a las cinco y...

-Y tiene demora¿verdad? –la volvió a interrumpir, esta vez sonriendo. Hermione tardó un poco más en contestar esta vez, por el mudo intento que tenía de contener una buena cachetada.

-Sí, lo que yo quiero saber es, si me puede decir¿_exactamente cuánto tiempo_ tiene de demora?

-Oh, déjeme ver...-la chica se puso a escribir demasiado rápidamente en la computadora que tenía a su derecha. Cuando hubo terminado, hizo una mueca con la boca, como satisfecha de sí misma. –En mis archivos figura que cinco y media llegará el vuelo desde África.

-Ah, muchas gracias... –dijo Hermione sonriendo forzadamente y volvió hacia donde estaba Harry mirándola expectante. Ni siquiera se sentó, solo se paró enfrente de su amigo, dándole la espalda a la puerta de llegada (donde la gente seguía amontonada esperando), y suspiró.

-¿Qué preguntaste? –dijo el chico.

-Cuando venía el vuelo...

-¿Y...?

-Pues al final llega cinco y media... ¿qué hora es? –preguntó Hermione de nuevo impaciente.

-Justamente son las cinco y me... –la chica no pudo escuchar totalmente la hora, porque detrás suyo se oyó un repentino y seco golpe. Ésta se volteó y vio que la puerta de llegada se había abierto, y mucha gente, extranjera en su mayoría, ingresaba al aeropuerto arrastrando grandes valijas y bolsos. Harry se colocó parado al lado suyo y ambos comenzaron a buscar con la vista a Ron. La gente seguía entrando por la puerta pero ni Harry ni Hermione podían divisar a su amigo.

-Vamos a acercarnos más¿si? –dijo la última tomando a su amigo del brazo e internándolo entre la gente hasta que quedaron delante de todo. Poco a poco la multitud se iba dispersando ya que sus familiares o conocidos llegaban de a poco, pero Ron seguía sin aparecer. Hermione se impacientaba. Ya estaba a punto de ir a preguntarle a la señorita de "Información" si no había otro vuelo que viniera de África con demora, cuando, entre otra gran tanda de gente que llegaba, una potente cabellera pelirroja con tonos tan intensos como el mismo fuego, se asomó por la puerta. Ronald Weasley sonreía plenamente, mientras arrastraba su equipaje hacia donde estaban ellos. Estaba dispuesto a ir directamente, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que pasar por un portal de seguridad que se encontraba a su derecha. Mientras se desviaba, saludó con la mano a Hermione y a Harry. A ésta se le sacudió el estómago. Sonrió débilmente en su dirección y se dio vuelta hacia donde estaba Harry, cuando se dio cuenta que el chico todavía buscaba al pelirrojo.

-¡Harry¿Qué miras? –dijo Hermione sin poder creer la pésima vista de su amigo.

-¡Busco a Ron, Hermione, que crees que estoy ha...!

-Harry, Ron ya llegó... –lo interrumpió la chica hablándole como si fuera un niño de diez años. Al revelarle esto, a su amigo se le iluminó la cara.

-¿Sí¿Dónde está?

-Ahí¿ves? –Hermione señalaba, pero era difícil de ver por la gente que lo rodeaba. Luego todos se dispersaron un poco y se podía ver cómo Ron iba hacia ellos, todavía sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –Ahí está, delante de aquella chica morocha flaca con la gran maleta roja.

-¡Oh, sí, ya lo vi! –Harry lo saludó con la mano. El otro le respondió de la misma manera. De repente, Hermione notó que había algo extraño... La gente ya había dejado de estar amontonada, por lo que cada uno tomaba un camino distinto, estaba claro. A veces se juntaban un poco porque coincidían en donde debían ir, pero luego terminaban separándose de una manera u otra, porque eran desconocidos. Entonces Hermione se preguntaba¡¿porqué¡¿porqué aquella chica morocha flaca con la gran maleta roja no tomaba otro camino, y seguía caminando detrás de Ron!

Tranquila, Hermione, no pasa nada, acuérdate que como no se conocen, al fin y al cabo va a terminar yéndose para otro lado... -pensó mientras Ron se iba acercando hacia ellos. Pero las dudas se incrementaron cuando el pelirrojo estaba a cinco metros de distancia de ellos dos.

Eres una tonta, Hermione Granger -pensó con furia pero sonriendo para no demostrar lo que en realidad sentía y no correr el riesgo de que su amigo piense que se había vuelto una antipática. -Es obvio que se van a separar si son desconocidos¡pero no se separan cuando_ no lo son_!

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Se quedó petrificada. Cuando el pelirrojo se posó enfrente de ella y Harry, en una milésima de segundo esa chica se había puesto al lado de Ron sonriendo, y éste... _la había tomado de la mano_. Pero aunque su mente estaba bloqueada, ni Harry ni Ron pospusieron su mutuo y cálido abrazo.

-¡Harry¡Qué gusto verte, amigo! –dijo Ron dándole una palmada en la espalda luego de separarse.

-¡Haz crecido un montón, Ron! –le dijo Harry mirándolo. Hermione lentamente también lo miró. Sus deducciones al recibir la carta de Ron de que se había convertido en un hombre completamente maduro y responsable se le confirmaron. Ya de verlo, la chica supo que era otro, que había cambiado, y para bien. En ese momento estaba vestido con una camisa celeste, corbata gris y pantalón del mismo tono. Sus zapatos parecían recién lustrados, pero nada era tan hermoso comparado con su brillante pelo rojizo-anaranjado, que ahora llevaba un poco largo, como en los viejos tiempos, y sus ojos azules, que tan intensamente miraban a Hermione. La chica no se había dado cuenta de esto hasta que Ron le sonrió.

-Ron... –susurró la chica, quien tampoco pudo dejar de sonreír. Su mente estaba en blanco.

-Tanto tiempo, Herms... te ves genial... –le dijo con su voz hermosamente gruesa.

Hermione ni siquiera contestó. Estaba muda. Tanto tiempo había esperado ese momento, y ahora que había llegado no sabía que hacer, ni qué decir. Entonces se dejó guiar por lo único que se le había pasado por la mente en ese momento, y lo abrazó. Lo abrazó como siempre quiso hacerlo. Ya no le importaba la chica. Ya no le importaba cómo se había vestido, ni cómo se veía. Ya no le importaba nada, porque estaba abrazada a él. Nada era más importante que ellos dos, y no quería separarse. Se quedarían así, abrazados, para siempre. Pero Ron se fue separando suavemente, sonriéndole.

-Herms, como has crecido... –le dijo el chico mientras le acomodaba el pelo sin que fuera necesario. –Ya eres todo una señorita... no lo dudo... pero sigues teniendo el mismo corazón de oro que siempre tuviste...

Hermione no podía creer que Ron le estuviera diciendo todo esto. No tenía valor para decir nada, y sentía como sus piernas le temblaban de la emoción. Sonrió, pero su sonrisa era una tímida, amistosa, pero reservada. Reservada sólo para él. Y entonces Ron hizo algo que debilitó aún más a la joven. Se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. A la chica le latía el corazón muy rápidamente. Antes de alejarse del todo, Ron le susurró algo al oído:

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte, amiga... –y tras dedicarle otra sonrisa, se volvió a posar al lado de la chica desconocida, que venía observando la escena sonriendo con franqueza.

Por otro lado, Hermione volvió a entrar a su mundo de decepción, al escuchar la última frase del pelirrojo. La había llamado "amiga". Solo eso. Maldijo para sus adentros.

-Bueno, Harry, Hermione... –dijo Ron con tono de anunciar algo. Al oír su nombre, la chica despertó del sueño.

Basta, Hermione. Ya pasó. No eres más que una amiga, olvídalo¿quieres? Y presta atención, por Dios... –se dijo a sí misma enfurecida por haberse creado falsas esperanzas. Sonrió, tratando de parecer contenta.

-Ustedes se estarán preguntando quién es esta chica aquí parada¿verdad? –dijo Ron con una sonrisa de felicidad, señalando a la desconocida, luego la volvió a tomar de la mano.

No¡en realidad no me preguntaba exactamente eso!... Vamos, tranquila, Hermione, puede ser una prima, o algo así...-se decía la chica por dentro.

Mientras, la todavía desconocida morocha sonreía más aún, mostrando sus alineados y perfectos dientes blancos. Hermione se dio cuenta en ese momento que era muy linda chica, cosa que la puso un poco incómoda. Llevaba un prolijo traje femenino de color gris, compuesto por un pantalón y un saco. Debajo del saco llevaba una camiseta negra, haciendo juego en color con sus brillosos zapatos de punta. Su pelo, morocho natural, era completamente liso, y le llegaba casi a la cintura. Tenía puestos unos largos aros de plata, sus labios coloreados de un rojo intenso, y finalmente sus ojos, completamente azules, eran destacados de forma impresionante entre el negro de su cabellera.

–Pues ella, -continuó Ron. -es Joanne Watson, y bueno, es muggle. Nos conocimos en África, pero ella es de aquí, así que decidí traerla conmigo. Claro que tuve que venir en avión porque ella no puede aparecerse¿no, y bueno, también tienen que saber que, además de ser una gran persona, y hermosa, claro, Joanne... _es mi novia_.

Ron dijo esto con total confianza, ya que conocía a sus amigos y sabía que podía contárselo. Lo que no sabía era que en ese momento, su gran amiga de la infancia, Hermione Granger, estaba siendo completamente destrozada. Su corazón se había hecho añicos, como un vidrio roto. Minutos antes tenía alguna posibilidad de que fuera otra cosa, pero Ron lo había dicho, con sus propias palabras... era su novia. Quiso llorar, pero no era el momento. No ahora. No tenía que mostrar debilidad. Siguió sonriendo.

-¿Qué me dicen? –agregó Ron al ver que ni Harry ni Hermione habían reaccionado.

-Pues... ¡es fantástico, felicitaciones! –dijo el primero sonriendo contento. Luego miró a Hermione como si le dijera: "Es tu turno."

-La verdad... no sé qué decir... –dijo la chica. Esto, combinado con su sonrisa, pasó como si fuera una felicitación, porque Ron sonrió aún más.

-Nos tomaste de sorpresa, amigo... –agregó Harry.

-Hermione... ¿te sientes bien? –dijo Ron. –Estás pálida...

Y era verdad, la chica tenía el aspecto de un papel secante.

-Oh¿sí?... debe ser el calor... –dijo abanicándose con la mano y sonriendo más.

-Oye¿hace cuanto que están juntos? –preguntó Harry obteniendo ahora la atención de Ron.

-Verás, hace un mes que estamos de novios, y nos conocimos... espera... –Ron pensaba con los ojos entornados. -...sí ...creo que hace dos meses y medio, aproximadamente.

-¿Y porqué nos lo dices recién ahora? –preguntó Hermione tratando de parecer tranquila.

-Porque quería que sea una sorpresa, je, je...

Vaya¡qué sorpresa que me diste...!-pensó amargamente Hermione.

-Bueno, entonces, Joanne... –Ron se dirigió a la joven. –El es Harry Potter, el niño que vivió¿te acuerdas?

-Oh, claro que sí... un gusto conocerte, Harry... –Joanne, que por fin había articulado una palabra, tenía una voz muy femenina. Le tendió la mano a Harry y éste se la estrechó, sonriendo, dándose cuenta que era una de las pocas personas que había conocido, que no se fijaba atentamente en su cicatriz.

-Un gusto para mí también, Joanne... –respondió Harry cordialmente.

-Y ella, es Hermione Granger¿recuerdas que tanto te hablé de ella? –le dijo Ron a Joanne, señalándole a Hermione, que ahora se había ruborizado pensando que él había hablado de ella con su novia.

-Oh, sí, sí, Hermione... no sabes cuanto me alegro de conocerte, es verdad, Ron me habló mucho de ti... –dijo Joanne sonriendo mientras le estrechaba la mano a Hermione.

-Yo también me alegro de conocerte, aunque Ron no me habló nunca de ti... –la chica sonrió al ver que Joanne reía por el comentario.

-Bueno, ahora que todos nos conocemos¿porqué no vamos a tomar algo? –propuso Ron, pasando su brazo por el hombro de Joanne.

-Vale, yo conozco un lugar cerca... –dijo Hermione, quien por dentro deseaba irse a su casa lo antes posible, pero hacía un gran esfuerzo por Ron.

-Oigan, esperen, yo digo que dejemos la salida para otro día, creo que Hermione tiene que ir a descansar un poco ¿no? Todavía la veo un poco pálida... –dijo de repente Harry. Luego, le dedicó una fugaz mirada de complicidad a Hermione. Esta se quedó dura. No sabía cómo haría para agradecerle a Harry semejante favor, pero cuando la miró... parecía haberse dado cuenta lo que sentía... ¿acaso su amigo sabía...? No, no podía ser.

-Oh, esta bien... –dijo Ron un poco decepcionado. –No importa, ya nos veremos de nuevo para ir a lo de Dumbledore... Y... Harry¿dónde te quedarás?

-Eh... en realidad no lo sé, yo... bueno pienso ver si hay algún hotel cerca sino me quedo en el Caldero Chorreante... no lo decidí todavía¿ustedes?

-Pues en La Madriguera... mi mamá nos esta esperando allí y está con Ginny, así que voy a ver como van las cosas por ahí... y... –Ron se quedó pensando y luego se le iluminó la cara como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo. -¡Oye! Harry¿porqué no te quedas con nosotros?

-Oh... eh... bueno, yo...

-¡Vamos, será genial!

-Eh...si, esta bien... –dijo Harry finalmente, sonriendo.

-¡Perfecto! –dijo Ron entusiasmado. –Bien, vamos, entonces...

-No, esperen, -dijo Harry de nuevo dirigiéndose a Ron y a Joanne. –Hagamos así: ustedes vayan a La Madriguera mientras yo acompaño a Hermione a su casa y me aseguro de que...

-¡Harry! Yo me puedo cuidar sola¿sabes? –interrumpió la chica un poco incómoda.

-Pero te ves muy mal y quieras o no te voy a acompañar¿entendido? –dijo el chico severamente, sin dar lugar a discusiones. Hermione iba a reprochar esto pero de nuevo, Harry la miró de manera extraña. Esta vez la chica sintió que con la mirada le decía: "tu y yo ya vamos a hablar..."

-Está bien, Harry, -dijo Ron. –nosotros te esperamos allí.

-Si, gracias, Ron.

-¿Y tu equipaje? –preguntó de repente Joanne, todavía con el brazo de Ron en su hombro.

-Oh, yo ya lo voy a hacer llegar a La Madriguera, no te preocupes... –le contestó Harry.

-Bueno, entonces, vayamos yendo para la salida...-propuso Ron.

Los cuatro cruzaron todo el aeropuerto sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal. Ron y Joanne, todavía con sus equipajes, se despidieron de Harry y Hermione.

-Nos vemos, entonces... –dijo Ron dándole una palmada a Harry, y luego abrazando a Hermione. Antes de separarse, a ésta última le susurró algo al oído. –De verdad me alegro mucho de verte, Herms... –Luego le sonrió. Ella no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sonreír débilmente.

-Bueno, adiós, un gusto...-dijo Joanne mientras le tendía la mano a Harry, y luego lo mismo con Hermione.

-Sí, adiós... –dijo la última.

Ella y Harry vieron como Ron y Joanne paraban un taxi con la mano (el pelirrojo un poco desorientado) y se perdían de vista.

-Harry yo... –empezó Hermione, pero éste la interrumpió.

-No digas nada, Hermione, tenemos que hablar, y mucho, pero lo haremos en tu casa.

-Pero...

-Nada. Te espero allí. –dijo el chico, y con un suave 'plin' desapareció.

-¡Harry! –chilló Hermione. Primero, la había dejado hablando sola, y segundo... -¡Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no te puedes aparecer en medio de los muggles?

Pero no la oía, claro. Miró alrededor suyo y se dio cuenta que no había nadie...

Tuvo suerte... -pensó. Fastidiada, desapareció.

En una milésima de segundo, se encontraba en el living de su casa, con Harry mirándola de frente, cruzado de brazos, dándole la espalda a la puerta de entrada.

-Nunca... vuelvas... a hacer eso... ¿quieres? –le espetó Hermione molesta.

-¿Hacer qué? –dijo Harry ahora sonriendo. -¿Dejarte hablando sola? Je, je...

-No es gracioso, Harry Potter... ¡te podía haber visto algún muggle!

-¡No había nadie...!

-¡Tuviste suerte, Harry! Pero dejemos eso, ya¿si? Dime... –la chica se sentó en el sofá y Harry hizo lo mismo al lado suyo. -¿de qué querías hablar tan seriamente?

-Mira, Hermione... yo no soy ciego¿sabes?

La chica no dijo nada, solo lo miraba incrédula. De nuevo le surgió la duda de si Harry sabía lo que ella sentía por Ron, pero siguió escuchando.

-No me mires de esa manera, Hermione, yo me di cuenta de tu comportamiento con Ron...

-¿A... a qué te refieres? –balbuceó la chica. No lo podía creer.

-No te hagas, que te conozco muy bien...

Hermione se cruzó de brazos indignada. No sabía porqué, pero no quería que Harry se entere (o confirme) lo que sentía por Ron.

-Explícate. –le dijo seria.

-Ay, Hermione, tu misma te revelaste. Aunque no te dieras cuenta, se te notó muy claro tu cara de miedo cuando Ron tomó de la mano a Joanne, tu decepción cuando nos dijo que era su novia...¡tu palidez! Puede ser que Ron y Joanne se creyeran todo el asunto del calor, pero yo te conozco lo bastante como para saber que mentías, Hermione...

La chica se quedó petrificada. Si Harry se había dado cuenta de todo eso, acaso... ¿Ron también lo había hecho?

¡Por Dios! Date por muerta, Hermione. ¡La novia te va a matar!-pensó horrorizada. -Calma, calma... si puedes convencer a Harry de que está equivocado, no pasa nada. No tiene porqué enterarse de que simplemente te estás muriendo por dentro y no ves la hora de que se vaya para ir a llorar a tu habitación hasta quedarte seca.

La chica inspiró hondo y tras largar el aire, habló tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

-Harry, me temo que estás equivocado... no sé qué es lo que pretendes diciéndome esto pero no...

-Pretendo decirte... –la interrumpió de repente Harry. –... que me di cuenta que _amas a Ron_.

-¿QUÉ? No, no, no, no, Harry, te estás confundiendo...

-Hermione, yo sé que es verdad, nada de lo que me digas me va a hacer pensar lo contrario porque lo estás confirmando tú misma con lo nerviosa que estás en este momento, y no me importa que se lo niegues a alguien más, pero no se porqué demonios te molestas en negarlo conmigo... –le dijo rápidamente Harry, claramente ofendido. Se había puesto de pie y miraba a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-Harry, no... yo no... –Hermione no sabía qué decir. Sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos. ¿Se lo contaba o no? Pero ya era tarde.

-Está bien, Hermione, ni te molestes en mentir, no sé porqué no quieres admitirlo, yo no me voy a enojar si me lo dices, pero lo peor que puedes hacer es negarlo cuando tu y yo sabemos bien lo que sientes por Ron. Perdón por haberlo averiguado¿sabes?... Cuando decidas lo que quieres hacer de tu vida me avisas¿si? Y repito: no sé porqué te molestas en negármelo a mí, Hermione...

Y de la nada, sin avisar, Harry desapareció. Hermione había caído en el llanto. Todavía sentada en el sofá, se tomó la cara con las manos.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, Harry... –decía entre sollozos aunque el chico ya no estaba-... yo tampoco sé porqué te niego que amo a Ron... no lo sé...

Hermione estuvo mal durante varias horas. No cenó, directamente se acostó en su cama y, tras un fallido intento de dormir, comenzó a pensar.

¿Porqué me pasa esto a mí?... ¿Porqué!... Tendría que hacerme cargo de lo que siento... pero... es tan difícil... ni siquiera entiendo porqué le negué a Harry que... amo a Ron. Aunque... quizás no lo amo... quizás... son solo celos... Pero si fueran celos... ¡no serían tan fuertes!... ¡Ay no lo sé! -Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos. - ¡Estoy tan endemoniadamente confundida...! Pero tengo que hablar con Harry... Mañana mismo voy a hablar con él... no sé como voy a hacer para avisarle, tendría que haberme comprado de una vez por todas una lechuza... Pero en Hogsmeade hay lechuzas disponibles... sí, le voy a enviar una carta para que mañana mismo nos encontremos y hablemos... me siento tan mal con él... necesito decirle todo... todo...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola**

**Bueno, me alegro que les guste**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Aca pongo mas...**

**Lau**

**CAPITULO IV: Reflexiones con Harry.**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó al toque. Miró su reloj y vio que eran las doce del mediodía, así que decidió cambiarse e ir en ese mismo momento a Hogsmeade para enviarle una carta a Harry. Se vistió rápidamente con un simple vestido blanco de verano y unas sandalias que tenía por ahí. Ni siquiera se molestó en recogerse el pelo, tomó una cartera también blanca y colocó allí dentro un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y, como siempre hacía cada vez que salía, su varita. Rápidamente fue al baño, se lavó la cara con un poco de agua y se secó con la toalla. Salió dando grandes zancadas, pero al metro se paró en seco, volvió a entrar al baño, se miró al espejo, y tras acomodarse un poco el pelo, bajó al primer piso y dejó la casa.

Afuera el aire estaba un poco mas fresco que el día anterior, pero igualmente no dejaba de ser un viernes demasiado caluroso por el verano. Caminó un gran trecho hasta llegar a Hogsmeade. Hacía varios meses que no iba, pero a pesar de eso, los negocios allí presentes le recordaban mucho su época de clases en Hogwarts, cuando con sus amigos iban al Caldero Chorreante a tomar cerveza de manteca, paseaban, y hablaban de todo lo que no podían hablar dentro del colegio...

Con la mirada buscó rápidamente la Oficina de Correos, hasta que la encontró. Entró sin reservas y pidió alguna lechuza rápida. Mientras se la conseguían, tomó el pergamino y la pluma de la cartera y, tras acordarse de que tendría que tener cuidado en lo que ponía porque Harry estaba en la casa de Ron y éste podía verlo, comenzó a escribir.

Querido Harry, 

Por favor, contéstame con Hedwig si puedes encontrarte conmigo en el Caldero Chorreante, hoy a las cuatro de la tarde... por favor, necesito hablar contigo, ya te imaginarás de qué, y... creo que tienes razón,

Desde ya, perdón, y espero que vengas,

Saludos a todos por allí,

Hermione.

Leyó y releyó la carta hasta que se convenció de que no podía hacer más nada para camuflarla. Una lechuza color café la estaba esperando a su derecha con la pata en alto. Hermione enrolló el pergamino, lo selló y se lo colocó en la pata al animal. Observó como fugazmente se perdía de vista, rogando por dentro que ni Ron ni su novia se encontraran con Harry cuando éste recibiera la carta, y le hicieran preguntas incómodas.

A las tres y media, Hermione salió de su casa tras almorzar y bañarse, y se encaminó con la misma ropa que tenía puesta por la mañana al Caldero Chorreante, esperando que Harry no estuviese tan enojado con ella como para no ir. Cuando llegó, faltaban diez minutos para las cuatro. Se sentó en una mesa con dos sillas y esperó a que llegara su amigo. Cada minuto que pasaba se ponía más impaciente. Luego de un rato miró un gran reloj de madera que colgaba de la pared a su lado. Eran las cuatro.

Ya tendría que estar aquí...-pensó Hermione mirando de nuevo hacia la puerta. ¿Se habrá enojado tanto?

Pero no lo sabía, solo podía seguir esperando. Volvió a mirar el reloj. Cuatro y diez. Miró de nuevo, cuatro y cuarto. Luego, cuatro y veinte. Cada vez que pasaba un nuevo minuto, sus esperanzas se iban tallando poco a poco, hasta ese momento, en donde casi se habían evaporado.

No va a venir, no va a venir...-pensó Hermione molesta, buscando en su cartera un poco de plata para pagar el café que se había tomado en esa media hora mientras esperaba a que viniera Harry. - Es obvio que no va a venir¿porqué habría de hacerlo, soy una tonta...

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. Miró de mala gana, y vio una cabellera negra que se asomaba. Feliz, trató de llamarle la atención a...

Espera...-se dijo observando bien, y se dio cuenta de que esa persona no era Harry. Volvió a recoger sus cosas cuando, finalmente, vio que detrás de esa cabellera negra, se asomaba otra un poco más alta y... con una cicatriz debajo, en forma de rayo. Su amigo la estaba buscando con la mirada. Agitando su mano, Hermione llamó a Harry. Éste, serio, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amiga.

-Hola. –le dijo secamente. Se sentó y la chica lo imitó.

-Hola, Harry...

-Perdón por la tardanza pero me tuve que inventar algo grande para poder salir sin que Ron ni Joanne me sigan... –dijo igual de seco que antes.

-Oh, no te preocupes... eh... mira, con respecto a lo que hablamos ayer... yo... lo siento... –en su cara se veía que era totalmente sincera, lo que aflojó un poco a Harry.

-Está bien, Hermione, no te disculpes. –el chico sonrió. –no tienes que hacerlo, yo también estuve un poco duro contigo, pero entonces... ¿lo admites?

Hermione suspiró brutalmente, se pasó las manos por la cara y se cruzó de brazos. Miró a Harry un poco ruborizada.

-Sí... –susurró.

-¡SÍ! –festejó Harry. -¡SÍ¡SÍ¡SÍ!

-¡SSSSHHHH! –lo calló Hermione viendo que varias personas se daban vuelta a ver a Harry. -¡Callate¿Quieres? Baja la voz...

-Perdón...-susurró a Hermione, y luego...- ¡No pasó nada! –gritó sonriendo y haciendo un gesto con la mano a toda la gente que los miraba. Hermione tapó la cara con las manos.

-No te conozco... no te conozco... –susurraba. El chico miró a Hermione y sonrió aún más.

-Ya, no es para tanto...

La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

-No puedo entender todavía como hiciste para darte cuenta, Harry. –dijo ahora seria. -¿Es que tanto se me notaba?...

Harry iba a responder pero se calló cuando la chica se puso pálida. Se había dado cuenta de algo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

-Harry... si tu te diste cuenta... ¡él también! –sentenció Hermione mirando a su amigo. Para su sorpresa, éste sonrió.

-Bueno... en realidad, creo que exageré un poquito... eh...

-¿Qué? –la chica no entendía nada.

-Verás... eh... bueno, en realidad no se te notaba nada, Hermione, es que...

-¿No se me notaba! –preguntó la chica sonriendo.

-No... –Harry sonrió también.

-¡Gracias a Dios¡Estaba tan preocupada...! Pero... espera un momento, entonces ¿cómo te diste cuenta TU? –le preguntó la chica dejando atrás el alivio y poniéndose seria de nuevo.

-Bueno, eso era lo que te iba a decir... ehh... ¿te acuerdas que yo tuve que estudiar legeremancia por orden de Dumbledore? Para reforzar la oclumancia y para poder usarla por mi situación con Voldemort y... eh... y bueno... entonces yo puedo...

-...¡Sentir los pensamientos de otras personas! –lo interrumpió Hermione. Harry la miró tímidamente porque parecía que su amiga le iba a pegar.

-Eh... sí, pero... sabes que lo puedo controlar... ¿no? Eh... –el chico no se atrevía a agregar más nada por temor a que ella le de una cachetada, pero, sorpresivamente, sonrió.

-Tu y tu estúpida legeremancia... –dijo tranquilamente meneando la cabeza en señal de negación.-...con razón estabas tan seguro de lo que decías...

-¿No estas enojada? –dijo Harry aliviado.

-No, no te puedo culpar por haberla usado, porque yo también lo habría hecho. Aunque, Harry, debes tener un poco de discreción, los pensamientos son muy personales, son parte de la intimidad de las personas y tienes que aprender a respetar eso...

-Ya, lo sé, lo sé... es que no me pude contener, je, je...

-Ay, Harry... –dijo la chica en tono de desaprobación.

-Bueno¿qué querías que haga? Además, debes admitir que estabas demasiado confundida¿eh?

-¿Lo notaste? –preguntó Hermione con amargura.

-Sí... era muy difícil comprenderte, aunque no lo creas...

-Te creo, Harry, te creo... –Hermione suspiró. – Es que ahora mismo estoy confundida... es muy raro... es... es como que cuando tu llegaste¡te hubieras dado cuenta de que estás enamorado de mi!...-Hermione rió.- ¡es...!

La chica miró a su amigo, que estaba serio. De repente, sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire.

-...no lo estás¿verdad? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Harry no dijo nada, solo se quedó serio, y bajó la vista. Por su lado, Hermione estaba horrorizada y a punto de llorar. No le podía estar pasando esto.

-Harry, no me digas que tú...

Pero no pudo seguir, porque su amigo le dio un ataque de risa.

-¡Tenías... que ver... tu cara! –dijo Harry entre risas descontroladas. Estaba completamente colorado y casi sin aire. Hermione sonrió aliviada, pero por otro lado indignada por la broma.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas bromeado con eso, Harry Potter! –dijo sonriendo. -¡Ya para de reírte!

-Está... bien..., está bien..., está bien... –Harry respiró hondo y se calmó. –Perdón pero no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad...

-Ya veo...-Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Tu también eres...! Es obvio que yo soy tu amigo, y tu mi amiga, y nada más... dijo Harry sonriendo y dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza. Luego siguió poniendo cara de embobado. –Además... tienes que ver lo linda que esta Ginny...

-¡Harry! Ahora hablando de verdad¿te gusta Ginny? –le preguntó curiosa la chica por lo cual los dos se desviaron del tema por un segundo.

-Si, Herms... en verdad esta hermosa... cuando la vi ayer... ay de mí... es un ángel, es... –Harry suspiró sonriendo.

-¿Y desde cuando te gusta?

-No se... ¿puede ser que sea desde siempre?

-Puede ser... –le dijo Hermione y al ver que el chico estaba como soñando, le dijo: –Bueno, ya, vuelve a la Tierra¿quieres?... Volviendo al tema de nuestra amistad... No es obvio, Harry... puede ser que en este momento Ron esté diciendo lo mismo... –a Hermione se le humedecieron los ojos.

-Hey..., Herms... ya, no te preocupes... –Harry ahora la miró con ternura y le acarició el hombro. -¿sabes que? Yo te voy a ayudar...

-¿Y cómo? –interrumpió Hermione haciendo un ruidito con la nariz. –¿Sabes Harry? No creo que vaya a funcionar. Ron no me quiere, nunca se fijó en mi. Y nunca lo hará. Esa chica, Joanne, es mucho más linda que yo. No le dio problemas cuando eran chicos. ¿Te acuerdas de nuestras peleas? Eran un martirio. No creo que lo pueda soportar.

-Pero tú lo amas.

-Sí, Harry, como nunca lo hice con nadie... pero...

-Hermione si tu lo amas y el también a ti, ninguna pelea se interpondrá¿entiendes?

-Sí, pero... ¡míralo!... el no me ama, Harry...

-No lo sabes...

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Porqué habría de hacerlo? No soy atractiva, solo trabajo de profesora en Hogwarts, por lo que mucho futuro no le puedo asegurar, y Joanne en cambio tiene mucha plata¿viste las cosas que usa? Además que es una chica muy bonita, a diferencia de mí...

-¡Hermione, ya basta, Yo sé que el te quiere, más que como una amiga¡lo pude sentir!

-¿También lo hiciste con él? –Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Sí... –dijo Harry y se cruzó de brazos, como retándola a que se quejara. La chica se quedó mirándolo y luego dijo con una leve sonrisa:

-¿En verdad sentiste que el...?

-Hermione... –el chico la volvió a interrumpir. –para ser claro, yo puedo asegurarte que Ron, cuando te vio, sintió algo que no es solamente amistad, y aunque fuera muy leve, con el tiempo se va a incrementar, más estando cerca de ti, y se va a dar cuenta de que te ama... No te tienes que rendir, después te arrepentirás...

Ella no dijo nada. Se quedó pensativa un tiempo, hasta que:

-Pero Joanne es mucho más lin...

-¡Hermione¿Acaso nada de lo que te digo importa? Escucha, tu eres mucho más linda que Joanne, y lo que es mejor: tu eres única, tu tienes una personalidad tan especial que Ron no dudaría un segundo entre tu y ella...

-¿Y porqué se puso de novio con Joanne, entonces?

-Porque todavía no sabe lo que siente, o lo sabe pero no esta seguro, ve a adivinar tu que pasa por la mente y el corazón de Ron, Hermione... Tu misma te diste cuenta de lo que sentías hace... –Harry sacó la cuenta. -... ¿dos días?

-Sí... –la chica se calló, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que no estaba del todo convencida. Acto seguido, introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y sacó un billete de 50 dólares muggles.

-¿Quieres este billete? –le preguntó a Hermione sonriendo. Ésta lo miró incrédula y confundida.

-¿Qué? Eh, claro... Harry son 50 dólares¿quién no los querría?

Entonces Harry tomó el billete en uno de sus puños y lo arrugó hasta hacerlo una pequeña bola. Mostrando la estrujada pelotita a Hermione, volvió a preguntarle:

-Y ahora¿lo quieres también?

-Harry, no sé que pretendes con esto, pero siguen siendo 50 dólares... claro que lo tomo si me lo das...

Harry, aún sonriendo y ante la mirada confundida de su amiga, desdobló el billete, lo tiró al suelo, lo restregó con el pie y lo levantó luego sucio y marcado.

-¿Lo sigues queriendo? –preguntó.

-Mira, Harry, sigo sin entender a dónde vas, pero es un billete de 50 dólares, y mientras no lo rompas, conserva su valor...

-Hermione... –dijo finalmente el chico. -...debes saber que aunque a veces algo no salga como quieres, aunque la vida te arrugue o pisotee, sigues siendo tan valiosa como siempre lo has sido... Lo que debes preguntarte es cuánto vales en realidad y no lo golpeada que puedas estar en un momento determinado...

Hermione se quedó mirando a Harry sin atinar con palabra alguna, mientras el impacto del mensaje penetraba profundamente en su cerebro. El chico puso el arrugado billete a su lado en la mesa y con una sonrisa cómplice agregó:

-Toma, guárdalo, para que te acuerdes de esto cuando te sientas mal... pero me debes un billete nuevo de 50 dólares para poderlo usar con el próximo amigo que lo necesite. Nos vemos mañana a las 10 en la puerta de tu casa, si no te molesta... y... Ron viene conmigo...

Harry se paró, sonriendo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó hacia la puerta, dejando a Hermione completamente pensativa. Ésta volvió a mirar el billete, sonrió, lo guardó, y con renovada energía comenzó a juntar sus cosas para luego pagar su café e irse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

**Bueno esta vez les voy a agradecer una por una como hacía en el otro foro...**

**Rosely: me alegro que te guste el ff, y te prometo que en cuanto sepa usar este foro bien voy a pasar por el tuyo, lo que pasa es que como soy nueva necesito familiarizarme... asique en cuanto esté acostumbrada a usarlo paso por tu ff sin demora:)**

**Biankradcliffe: ja me alegro por vos tambien de que te haya gustado el ff, gracias por leerlo, y que bueno que te haya entrado lo del mensaje P**

**Cervatilla: no te preocupes por no mandar reviews, con tal de que leas el ff y te guste me basta :) Gracias por leerlo! **

**Behenela: Jajajajaja gracias por leerlo! ahora sigo :D**

**Kmi: jaja gracias por pasarte! de verdad sos amorosa :D Me alegro de que te guste (de nuevo ajjajajajajja) ya sigo! Ah... espero en cualquier momento algun analisis eh? eh? eh? jajaja besosss**

**Aca sigo!**

**CAPITULO V: Aniversario de la muerte de Dumbledore.**

Hermione abrió los ojos. El reloj despertador sonaba horriblemente fuerte. Estaba atontada por el sueño, pero esto no le impedía malhumorarse por la sensación de haber sido despertada tan bruscamente de su tranquilo sueño. Era odioso. Enojada, pero todavía tendida en la cama, tiró el reloj despertador al suelo de un manotazo. Al hacerlo, la alarma cesó, pero el reloj también se apagó y no pudo ver la hora. Fastidiada, tomó de la mesa de noche su reloj de muñeca que usaba diariamente y vio que eran las nueve de la mañana. Vagamente trató de recordar porqué se había puesto la alarma del despertador a esa hora, hasta que le vino a la mente la conversación que tuvo con Harry el día anterior, en el que habían quedado en verse ese mismo día a las diez de la mañana en la puerta de la casa. Se levantó de la cama dispuesta a bañarse, pero se paró en la puerta del baño.

¿Para qué había quedado en verme con Harry en la puerta de mi casa a las diez de la mañana?-se preguntó Hermione, notablemente dormida. Hasta que se acordó del aniversario de la muerte de Dumbledore, a las 10.30. -Tengo que dejar de dormirme tan tarde...-pensó, y entró al baño para ducharse.

A las diez en punto de la mañana, el timbre de la casa de Hermione sonó brevemente. La chica, en su cuarto, terminó de colocarse los zapatos y tras pasar rápidamente por el baño y acomodarse el pelo, bajó a abrir la puerta. Como era luto, estaba vestida toda de negro: pollera negra, zapatos negros, medias negras, un saco negro en conjunto con la pollera, y debajo de éste una simple blusa con un tono grisáceo. Su pelo lo llevaba recogido en un elegante rodete, y se había maquillado muy sutilmente. Para finalizar, llevaba con ella una pequeña cartera haciendo juego con todo. Allí traía todo lo que necesitaba cuando salía, entre lo que se encontraba su varita, claro, y un peculiar billete de 50 dólares muggles. No le gustaba vestirse de esa manera. Pensaba que era muy deprimente, pero pensó que ya la ocasión lo era, y se conformó con eso.

Llegó hasta la puerta de entrada. Tenía que abrir, pero no se animaba. Sabía que iba a estar Ron allí, al lado de Harry, (y quizás también al lado de Joanne...) mirándola con esos ojos verdes tan penetrantes, tan expresivos, como siempre. Pero luego se acordó de la conversación con Harry. Tenía que mostrarse estable, inmutable. No se tenía que rendir. Sacó el billete de su cartera y lo observó por unos segundos. Luego, sonrió y lo guardó dentro del bolsillo de su saco. Respiró hondo, se alisó la falda y abrió la puerta.

Allí estaba. Al lado de Harry, como se había imaginado, apoyado contra el portal, de costado, pero mirando con una gran sonrisa a Hermione. Los dos chicos iban de traje negro. Estaban muy bien arreglados y les quedaba bien. Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta: Joanne no estaba.

-¡Hola! –saludó feliz.

-Hola, Hermione... –le dijo Harry abrazándola. Luego la miró y ambos se sonrieron. –Me alegro de verte... –le dijo el chico.

-También yo... –y se volteó a ver al pelirrojo, quien aún sonreía. –Ron... –la chica le devolvió la sonrisa, pero su fortaleza se debilitó cuando el chico le dio un inesperado beso en la mejilla.

-Te ves bien... –le comentó Ron cuando se alejó.

-Gracias... a ti también te queda el negro –Hermione rió.

No te debilites... fue solo un beso... solo eso... -pensó. - Y no más risas tontas¿ok?-se dijo, horrorizada consigo misma.

-Bueno¿vamos? –sugirió Harry.

-Si, vamos... –dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta.

-Ah, Harry, me olvidé de decirte, de paso lo escuchas tú Hermione...-dijo Ron que se había acordado de algo. –Ginny va a venir también, pero nos vamos a encontrar allá con ella¿si?

-Oh...-Dijo Harry cayendo de a poco en la cuenta hasta que se le iluminó sospechosamente la cara. -¡Excelente!

Ron lo miró arqueando las cejas por la efusividad de su amigo, quien se dio cuenta de lo exagerado que había sido y agregó:

-No, digo, que bueno que venga, o sea... eh... bueno, Hermione no la vio... va a ser como un reencuentro¿no, je, je... –Harry miró a Hermione en busca de ayuda, por lo que la chica afirmó:

-Sí, en verdad estoy ansiosa por verla... –la chica sonrió.

-Sí... –Ron se encogió de hombros dando fin a la conversación y se encaminaron los tres amigos al lugar donde se celebraría el aniversario de muerte de su antiguo director de colegio. Cuando Harry sacó el mapa en el que decía cómo llegar al lugar, se dio cuenta que era cerca, así que decidieron ir caminando. Media hora después, llegaron a un lugar completamente desconocido, pero según el mapa, allí era donde estarían todos.

-¿Es aquí? –preguntó Hermione mirando enfrente suyo.

-Supongo... –dijo Ron también mirando. Estaban desconcertados, y con razón: el lugar en donde supuestamente tenían que reunirse no era nada más que una simple pared con un cartel que decía algo en un idioma que ellos no entendían. Debajo de éste, yacía una puerta de chapa totalmente desgastada. De pronto, un ruido seco los sobresaltó tanto, que los tres amigos saltaron hacia atrás y chocaron contra la pared en sus espaldas. Al hacer esto, sin querer la mano de Ron rozó la de Hermione, quien estaba al lado suyo. Los dos se miraroninexpresivamente por unos segundos, y luego Ron desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de chapa. Harry se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió para sus adentros, pero decidió romper el silencio lo más sutilmente posible:

-No me gusta nada este lugar...-murmuró. Y era verdad, ya que el lugar se asemejaba bastante a un baldío.

-A mi tampoco me gusta... –agregó Hermione.

-¿Creen que debamos entrar? –dijo Ron mirándolos.

-No lo sé... ¿en verdad será aquí? –dijo Hermione y luego miró a Harry. -¿no habrás leído el mapa al revés...?

-¡Claro que no! Estoy seguro de que es aquí... –sentenció el chico un poco molesto. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y agregó: -Bueno en realidad no estoy TAN seguro...

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos, sin embargo, Harry le sonrió divertido.

-¡Vamos, que no es para tanto! -le dijo a su amiga.

-¿No es para tanto? Harry por fav... –Hermione ya iba a empezar a reprocharle cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-¡Harry¡Hermione¡Ron! –les llamó alguien. Era la voz de una mujer, y venía desde detrás suyo. Harry volteó primero, y vio quien los llamaba. Y sonrió feliz. Era Ginny, que corría hacia ellos. Al igual que Hermione, estaba toda de negro. Cuando llegó, saludó primero a Harry con un gran abrazo, el cual el chico disfrutó a más no poder. Cuando la pelirroja saludaba a su hermano, Hermione le dirigió una gran sonrisa a Harry, quien se la devolvió dando pequeños saltitos de emoción adicionales. Parecía un niño al cual le acababan de comprar su juguete anhelado. Luego, Ginny miró a Hermione y sonrió aún más:

-¡Hermione!-chilló riendo feliz, ya que no la había visto antes. Y ambas se abrazaron.

-¡Ginny¿¡Qué tal estas? –preguntó Hermione contenta, al haberse separado de su amiga.

-¡Muy bien¡Muy bien en verdad¡¿Tu¡¡Por dios estas cambiadísima!

-¡Tu también! –exclamó Hermione mirando a Ginny. Y era verdad, pues la chica ya no aparentaba ser solamente la hermana menor de Ron, sino que se la veía más independiente, más segura de sí misma, y más desarrollada. Ambas sonrieron por unos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que Harry habló.

-Bueno, ahora que se vieron, hay que pensar en el presente... –dijo con tono filosófico, por lo que Ginny ahogó una risotada, lo que al chico francamente le encantó. –Ya, Ginny¿sabes si es este el lugar?

-Pues sí, es este¿hace cuanto que estaban esperando? –contestó la pelirroja.

-Unos minutos... –dijo Ron que hacía rato que no hablaba. Hermione lo miró, pero éste seguía fijando la vista en su hermana. –Pero no sabemos como entrar...

-¿No? Pues síganme entonces, yo sí se como entrar aquí, vengan... –Ginny se acercó a la puerta de chapa y la miró por un segundo. Luego alzó la vista hacia el cartel indescifrable que los tres chicos habían visto antes y, para su sorpresa, la chica dijo en voz alta, casi hablándole al cartel:

-Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger. –nombró. Sin más preámbulos, la puerta de chapa se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

-Como el retrato de la Dama Gorda en Hogwarts...- recordó Hermione mientras atravesaba la puerta, que daba lugar a una amplia habitación, completamente lujosa, llena de gente con túnicas o vestida de negro.

-Miren cuantos magos... –susurró Ron.

-Sí, y el lugar nada que ver con la entrada... –comentó Harry.

Los cuatro caminaron por el reluciente piso de madera, pasando al lado de todos los magos, quienes hablaban serios entre sí. Al llegar hasta la otra punta, encontraron a la profesora Macgonagall, con una túnica negra, parada enfrente de una gran columna blanca, dándole la espalda a ellos, de manera que ninguno pudo ver tampoco lo que sostenía la columna.

-Profesora Macgonagall... –dijo Hermione acercándose a ella, sonriendo a modo de respeto. Quien volteó a verlos parecía más una señora cualquiera que su antigua profesora, aunque en verdad era ella, pero con el peso encima de unos años más, lo que la envejecía un poco.

-Señorita Granger... –dijo ésta sonriendo y tomándola de la mano. –Me alegro mucho que haya venido...

-Es un honor estar aquí, profesora... –dijo la chica aún sonriendo. La profesora le palmeó la mano y luego vio a Ron.

-Señor Weasley...

Ron asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo cordialmente...

-Gracias por venir a usted también, y a su hermana, la señorita Weasley...

-Es un placer... –agregó Ginny sonriendo. La profesora le devolvió débilmente la sonrisa y volteó a ver, finalmente, a Harry, que la miraba serio.

-Señor Potter... –dijo la profesora, mirándolo. –Esta vez el honor es mío...

Harry sonrió amablemente por el comentario pero no agregó nada. Macgonagall los miró luego a los cuatro. En el primer momento, parecía normal, pero luego se dieron cuenta de la tristeza que la embriagaba.

-Bueno, señores, siéntanse como en su casa... sepan que tuvimos que distorsionar el aspecto de la entrada para que los muggles no se acerquen, pero igualmente la velada no durará mucho, ni habrá ningún tipo de ceremonia, sólo será una reunión por respeto a Albus...-informó la profesora, pero al mencionar el nombre de Dumbledore, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –Con... con permiso... –murmuró y se alejó de ellos hacia la otra punta de la sala, donde la perdieron de vista por la cantidad de gente que había. Hermione se acercó a la columna que estaba siendo observada anteriormente por la profesora, y pudo ver lo que sostenía. Un hermoso jarrón de al menos un metro, hecho de la loza más fina que la chica había visto, y tallado en decoración con la más sutil delicadeza conocida, yacía posado en la columna. Hermione no pudo ver lo que había dentro. En verdad, ni se quería imaginar lo que podría haber dentro. Se contentó con observar la pieza por unos segundos, y luego voltear hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

-Bueno¿qué hacemos ahora? –susurró hacia los tres restantes que la miraban.

-No lo sé... –dijo Ron mirando a su alrededor, hasta que de repente abrió los ojos como platos, fijos en un punto de la sala.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry mirándolo.

-Mira... –dijo el pelirrojo señalando lentamente hacia el punto en el que miraba.

-¿Qué? –volvió a preguntar Harry. No entendía lo que le quería decir su amigo ya que el punto señalado hacía referencia solamente a un grupo de magos hablando.

-¡Es Snape! –informó Ron impaciente. Acto seguido, Harry, Ginny y Hermione prestaron más atención y se dieron cuenta de que el chico estaba en lo cierto: Severus Snape yacía parado junto a un grupo de profesores, solo a unos metros de distancia de los amigos.

-¡Oh por favor esta muy viejo! –exclamó Harry en voz baja.

-No está tan viejo, pasaron solo cinco años desde que lo viste la ultima vez, Harry... –le dijo Hermione como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Claro! –le contestó Harry sarcásticamente, entornando los ojos. –Solo cinco años...

La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

-Como sea, -dijo. – creo que tenemos que ir a saludar...

-¡A saludar? –exclamó Ron mirándola como si hubiera dicho que se iba a suicidar.

-Estás loca... –murmuró Harry sonriendo, pero menando la cabeza en desaprobación.

-No estoy loca, solo digo que como fue nuestro profes...

-¡Vamos a comer algo! –la interrumpió Ron, tomándola del brazo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. La chica bufó y dejó de insistir, viendo que no había caso. Ambos comenzaron a recorrer las largas mesas que rodeaban la sala, llenas de comida de todo tipo. Ron, aún tomando del brazo a Hermione (cosa que la estaba poniendo notablemente nerviosa) tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, comiéndose todo con los ojos.

-¡Mira cuántas cosas! –murmuró el pelirrojo, hablándole más a su estómago que a Hermione, quien sonrió débilmente y se apresuró a voltear todo lo que pudo para ver si Harry y Ginny estaban detrás de ellos, pero se sorprendió al ver que se habían quedado hablando en la otra punta de la sala, muy lejos de ellos. Hermione volvió a mirar a Ron quien estaba con la boca muy llena mirando hacia la nada. Un segundo después, cruzó la mirada con Hermione, quien lo miraba atentamente, pensando que parecía un niño de tres años comiendo de esa manera, además de que sea lo que fuere lo que estaba comiendo, estaba claro que tenía chocolate porque sus labios estaban marrones. El chico continuó masticando, hasta que se hartó y dijo:

-¿Qué migas?

-A ti te miro... –dijo la chica riendo. -...semejante grandulón comiendo de esa manera... límpiate¿quieres? Y no hables con la boca llena jajaja...

La chicana surgió efecto. Ron soltó a la chica, y aún con la boca llena de chocolate, miró a su amiga cruzado de brazos, ceñudo y entornando los ojos. Todavía seguía masticando duramente.

-No ez gaziozo... –dijo el pelirrojo con la boca llena, mientras, por el comentario, Hermione comenzaba a reírse con ganas. -¡No tze guías! –esto hizo tentar más de risa a la chica. Cuando se calmó, Ron seguía mirándola como antes, pero con un nuevo bocado de chocolate en la boca. Se miraron un segundo y luego Ron sonrió bruscamente. Tenía todos los dientes marrones de chocolate.

-Ahh¡que asco, Ron¡Cierra la boca! –exclamó la chica sonriendo pero asqueada, tapándose los ojos con las manos.

-¡Esta bien! Ya la cierro... –contestó el pelirrojo divertido, tras lo cual Hermione se destapó la cara.

-¿Qué es lo que comes¿Torta? –preguntó la chica curiosa, viendo que Ron tomaba un trozo de comida de una larga bandeja.

-Si¿quieres?

-Mmmm... –Hermione lo pensó pero luego se decidió. Sonrió. –Bueno.

-¡Ahí te va! –dijo el pelirrojo. Inesperadamente, abrió la boca y sacó la lengua, en la cual yacía el bolo alimenticio de torta de chocolate completamente salivada y masticada.

-¡AAAAAAAHH RONN! –exclamó Hermione tratando de no hablar fuerte, pero tapándose la boca y dándole la espalda a su amigo, quien reía con ganas. -¡...cerdooo!

-Ay, vamos, ya tragué, no seas tan exagerada¡fue solo una broma! –dijo Ron sonriendo y disfrutando del momento, mientras su amiga volvía a mirarlo severa.

-Pareces un niño... Y todavía tienes la boca sucia...

-¿Te molesta? –dijo Ron divertido.

-¡Si! Ron estás en una reunión importante, límpiate¿quieres?

-Está bien, esta bien... –Ron tomó una servilleta y se limpió exageradamente la boca, y luego se acercó un poco más a Hermione para aumentar el dramatismo y se frotó los dientes con la lengua, de un lado hacia otro, repetidamente, hasta que se alejó y se cruzó de brazos, riendo por dentro. –Ya. –dijo simplemente, dejando la servilleta sucia en la mesa. Su amiga puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Sabes? –dijo ésta dispuesta a vengarse. -Si alguien te viera de lejos, no pensaría nada raro, pero si le hablaras, despejarías toda duda de que aunque tienes el cuerpo de una persona de 23 años, tu mentalidad es de una de 3...

Ron arqueó las cejas.

-Esta bien... quedamos así... –repuso simulando estar ofendido.

-Oh, vamos no te enojes, fue solo una broma –le dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras trataba de calmarlo, sin darse cuenta de que estaba fingiendo.

-No, ahora ya la embarraste...

-Vaaamos dame un abracito¿si?

-No, no puedo porque tengo una mentalidad de un niño de tres¿no te acuerdas?...

-Oh, no seas tan chiquilín, fue una bromita, no tienes mentalidad de niño de tres, solo lo dije por venganza –rió- pero es mentira, eres una persona completamente madura...

-¿De verdad? –a Ron comenzaba a interesarle el comentario.

-Siiii...

-Mmmh... esta bien, no estaba enojado, jeje...

-Oh... bueno, da igual, amigos como siempre¿verdad? –dijo Hermione pretendiendo estar contenta, ya que muy dentro suyo, su corazón estaba haciendo un esfuerzo anormal por decir esa palabra: "amigos". Solo amigos.

-¡Claro! Jajajajaja... ¡venga un abrazo de oso!

Y Hermione lo abrazó, muy a su pesar, porque sabía que le costaría separarse de él. Pero cuando se separaron, fingió estar lo más bien.

-Y dime, Ron¿por qué no viniste con... Joanne? –largó Hermione. Lo había querido preguntar desde que vio a Ron en su casa ese dia.

-Oh... –el chico sonrió, lo que partió en dos a su amiga. –Se quedó en La Madriguera, con mi mamá... no pensé que querría venir y supuse que era una buena excusa para que se vayan conociendo...

-Oh... –Hermione no podía decir más. Solo "oh". El hecho de que su amigo haya dicho "...se vayan conociendo..." le hizo la idea de que habría mucho más por venir.

-Dime, Herms... sinceramente... ¿qué te parece?

-¿Eh? –la chica estaba en otra dimensión.

-¿Qué te parece?

-¿Quién?

-Joanne...

-Ah... eh... ¿Joanne?...

-... sí Herms... –Ron estaba comenzando a hartarse.

-Bueno... Joanne me parece... –Hermione buscó una palabra creíble. Era obvio que mentiría, porque de ser la verdad, su amigo se enojaría con ella. Claro, quien no se enojaría con alguien que fuera a decir que su novia era la persona más odiosa que había llegado a conocer. -... me parece... bien.

-¿Bien¿Solo... bien? –el pelirrojo parecía un poco decepcionado.

-Sí... bien... digo, es... es... justo para ti¿no? –dijo la chica tratando de arreglarlo.

-No lo sé... el tiempo dirá¿verdad?

-Sí... el tiempo dirá... –repitió Hermione distante.

-¿Hey, dónde estan Harry y Ginny? –preguntó de repente Ron, lo que sacó a la chica de su mundo de pensamientos.

-No lo sé, mejor vamos a buscarlos... –propuso Hermione, y se encaminaron entre toda la gente, hasta que vieron los chicos hablando animadamente en un rincón. Cuando llegaron Ron y Hermione, Harry y Ginny enmudecieron automáticamente. Ron se dio cuenta.

-¿Por qué se callan? –preguntó receloso.

-Por nada. –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Los cuatro se quedaron mirándose inexpresivos por unos segundos hasta que Hermione rompió el incómodo silencio.

-¿Quieren ir a tomar algo cuando salgamos de aquí? –propuso.

-¡Si! Me debes la del aeropuerto... –dijo Ron entusiasmado.

-Por eso¿qué dicen? –dijo Hermione dirigiéndose ahora a Harry y Ginny.

-Sí, claro... –dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Sip... –aceptó Ginny.

-SI –dijo Ron.

-¿que? –su hermana estaba desconcertada.

-Di sí, no "sip"

-¿por qué? –preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-Me estorba... –admitió Ron.

-¿Sip?

-¡Ya¡no lo dices mas¿entendiste?

-...

-...

-Sip.

-¡AAAHHH!


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLAA!**

**Bueno, agradezco a todas rapidísimo que es tarde y mañana me tengo que levantar temprano porque empiezo mis clases de teatro:D (toy re contenta! jajajaj)**

**GRACIAS POR LEERLO!**

**Espero que les guste, aca sigo:**

**CAPITULO VI: Un extraño dilema.**

Después de estar un tiempo más en la reunión, ésta comenzaba a acabarse lentamente, por lo que los cuatro amigos decidieron retirarse, no sin antes saludar de nuevo a la Profesora Mcgonagall. Como habían quedado, fueron a tomar algo a un café-bar muggle que había cerca. Cuando entraron, pidieron una mesa para cuatro. Al fondo de todo, Hermione se sentó en una esquina, al lado de Harry. Ron se sentó enfrente de Hermione, y Ginny al lado de éste, de manera que enfrentaba a Harry.

-Bueno¿qué quieren tomar? –preguntó éste ultimo apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

-Yo quiero... jugo de naranja... –dijo Ginny.

-Yo también... –dijo Hermione.

-¿Tu, Ron? –preguntó Harry mirándolo.

-Nada...

-¿Seguro?

-Sí...

-Bien, yo quiero... –Harry pensó durante unos segundos. –Bah, no quiero nada...

Todos rieron y, tras pedir las bebidas, comenzaron a hablar.

-Tenemos que juntarnos mas seguido a partir de hoy¿eh? –dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Claro! –dijo Ginny mirándolo.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Hermione hablándole a Ron, quien miraba atentamente hacia la nada.

-Nada... solo que... se me vino a la mente algo extraño... –contestó éste.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Harry curioso.

-Pensaba... ¿qué será de la vida de Malfoy?

-¿Eso pensabas? –exclamó Ginny sorprendida.

-Sí... es que... no se, nunca se me ocurrió antes, pero me interesaría saberlo... solo por curiosidad...

-A decir verdad, a mi también me gustaría saberlo¿sabes? –admitió Harry.

-Pues yo he escuchado que se casó... no me acuerdo con quien... –comentó Hermione.

-¿Se casó? –preguntó Ginny. -¿quién querría casarse con él?

-Pues no sé... ve tu a saber, quizás ha cambiado... –dijo Hermione.

-Cambiado... ¿en que sentido?... –preguntó Ron mirando a su amiga de manera extraña.

-Como persona, claro... no sé si te acuerdas lo inmaduro que era en Hogwarts... –Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, recordando viejas épocas.

-Bueno, pero por otro lado nosotros también lo éramos, al dejarnos llevar por sus tonterías... –dijo Harry.

-Sí, pero lo pasado, pisado... ¿no? –Ginny sonrió. –...que Malfoy haga de su vida lo que quiera, con tal de que no moleste a los demás...

-Tienes razón... –respondió Harry sonriendo. Luego rió.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Hermione sonriendo también.

-Me acuerdo cuando el profesor Moody lo convirtió en hurón¡fue muy gracioso! –dijo el chico riendo.

-Sí¡pero se lo merecía! –dijo Ron con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ya, pobre, dejemos de hablar mal de él... –dijo Hermione, a quien le daba pena hablar mal de una persona.

-¿Pobre¡Pobre nosotros! Con todo lo que nos hizo... –exclamó Harry.

-Ya, ya, solo cambiemos de tema¿si? –dijo Hermione.

-Está bien, si no queremos que el huroncito paranoico nos arruine la tarde... –comentó Harry con lo que Ginny rió.

-¡Eres malo! –dijo la pelirroja.

-Bah, ni lo digas¡oye, tengo sed¿puedo? –dijo Harry señalando el jugo de Ginny.

-¡Claro!... Si es que no estas resfriado o nada de eso... –dijo la chica bromeando.

-¡Do¡Cdado que do! –dijo Harry simulando hablar con la nariz tapada, mientras le daba un sorbo al jugo de su amiga. Ginny reía divertida, mientras Hermione los miraba curiosa. Harry le guiñó un ojo y ésta rió. Entonces Ron la miro inesperadamente, y sintió un escalofrió. Sentía como si fuera en cámara lenta, como, en una milésima de segundo, la chica pasaba de mirar a Harry a mirarlo a el, y allí se congelaba. Sus ojos se unieron en una sola mirada, desde los destellos color miel, hasta el brillo especial del verde. Estos últimos recorrieron fugazmente la imagen que lo enfrentaba: los ojos, la luz en ellos, la pequeña y delicada nariz, ahora fruncida por la risa, los labios, los pequeños dientes, toda la sonrisa, cada mínimo detalle era observado y admirado en lo que parecían horas, pero en realidad eran solo segundos. Ambos se quedaron mirándose mientras el mundo seguía su curso alrededor. Hasta que...

-...¿no, Ron¿Ron? -dijo Harry.

-¿Qué? –el pelirrojo apartó la mirada de Hermione para fijarla en su amigo, que lo miraba divertido. Se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido, pero no lo demostró.

-Que si no es verdad que en séptimo me agarró un resfrío enorme por estar toda una tarde lanzándote bolas de nieve... porque tu hermana no me cree...–Harry sonrió.

-Si, sí, ...-contestó Ron distraído. –Sí, es verdad...

Hermione volvió a su casa alrededor de la una. Se habían quedado hablando en el café-bar por un buen rato con sus amigos, aunque no pudo articular lo que se diría como una frase entera y lógica, ya que ese cruce de miradas con Ron la paralizó, y lo que la tenía más consternada era que, aparentemente, el pelirrojo sufrió el mismo efecto.

Cuando la chica entró a su casa, se cambió la ropa por un simple camisón de estar y, sin ganas de almorzar, se dirigió directamente a _su lugar_. Sí, ella tenía un lugar secreto, un lugar que nadie conocía salvo ella, en el que albergaba sus más profundos sentimientos, sin ser su propia conciencia, ya que allí pasaba tardes enteras, sin tener la más mínima noción del tiempo, pues no lo necesitaba. Era un lugar en donde la chica podía pensar sin ser interrumpida por nada ni por nadie, solo estaban ella, y el silencio. A ese lugar tan preciado recurría cuando necesitaba pensar profundamente, reflexionar sobre su vida, cuando se sentía perturbada por algo, o molesta, o sensible, o incómoda, o aturdida, o dolida, o simplemente necesitaba un momento de paz.

Salió por la puerta trasera de su casa, que llevaba a un pequeño jardín, el cual se esfumaba en una espesa arboleda. Visto desde una primera impresión, esto no daba a entender mas que un simple jardín hogareño con árboles alrededor. Sin embargo, si uno se fijaba bien, podía distinguir un estrecho sendero entre aquellos árboles, que se internaba en lo que sería un profundo bosque. Y, efectivamente, ese era el camino que llevaba a Hermione a su lugar de tranquilidad. La chica atravesó el pequeño jardín y llegó hasta el fondo, donde, sin dificultad alguna, tomó el sendero oculto. Caminó por el bosque siguiendo el sendero unos cinco minutos, hasta que, bruscamente, el bosque terminaba, junto con el camino, dando lugar a un minúsculo y reservado espacio verde, el cual carecía totalmente de árboles. Era como un segundo jardín, con la diferencia que éste último estaba oculto, y, lo que es más importante, estaba totalmente delimitado por un gran lago.

Hermione se acercó lentamente a la orilla del lago y se sentó allí, solamente a contemplar el horizonte. El sol de mediodía se reflejaba hermosamente sobre la superficie del agua, y el suave viento acariciaba las mejillas de la chica. Y ésta comenzó a pensar. Pensó en todo lo que le estaba pasando, pensó en su vida, pensó en sus amigos, pensó en cómo Harry había cambiado su forma de ser en esos años, cómo se había abierto al mundo, dejando detrás esa timidez de niño, para darle lugar a la madura seguridad adulta que día tras día lo embriagaba. Y luego, inevitablemente, una imagen invadió sus pensamientos, dejando todo atrás, ocupando el primer lugar. Ron la tenía atada. No sabía que hacer, no estaba segura de lo que sentía, pero por otro lado, sabía que estaba enamorada de él. Sabía que amaba a su mejor amigo. Era extremadamente contradictorio, pero obvio a la vez.

-¡Por favor, no¡Es mi mejor amigo! - pensó la chica mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos, angustiada. Pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Lentamente, se acostó sobre el pasto, mirando el cielo. Habían quedado con Ron, Harry y Ginny de juntarse tres días después en Hogsmeade. No se imaginaba cómo hacer para aguantar semejante tortura. Sumándole la presencia de Joanne. Sí, Joanne estaría con ellos. Se había salvado ese día, pero era la primera y última vez. ¿Cómo haría¿Cómo haría para soportar una tarde entera viendo como Ron y Joanne se besuqueaban delante de ella¿Cómo haría para soportar una vida entera sabiendo que el hombre que ella amaba era feliz con otra¿Cómo haría para no morir en el intento?...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!**

**Bueno, en verdad que me tarde bastante esta vez, pero aca estoy...**

**¿les esta gustando?**

**aca les dejo mas**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**besos!**

**CAPITULO VII: Una dura tarde.**

Hermione se esperaba en la Casa de los Gritos. Era un martes totalmente soleado, y la chica esperaba a sus amigos para ir a pasear por el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Su depresión se había esfumado bastante, pero algo quedaba, aunque la dejaba vivir y podía ser disimulado fácilmente. Habían arreglado en encontrarse allí a las tres de la tarde, y eran las tres menos diez.

-Siempre tengo la manía de llegar temprano a todos lados...- se quejó la chica. Estaba esperando allí desde las tres menos veinte y se aburría. Comenzó a jugar con el volado de su pollera, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y era de una tela fina con caída, completamente blanca, haciendo juego con sus sandalias y su camiseta. De repente, escuchó que alguien la llamaba y se dio vuelta. ¡Era Ron!

-¡Hermione! –el chico iba corriendo a su encuentro. Ella sonrió y sin que él se diera cuenta miró de reojo a lo lejos para ver si veía a su novia, pero no veía a nadie¡Bingo!

-¡Roooon! –exclamó la chica abrazándolo.

-¿Cómo estas? –preguntó separándose el chico, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Bien, bien!

-¿Esperaste mucho?

-Nooo, no... –respondió la chica mirando hacia el lugar donde estaba esperando segundos antes. –Oye¿y Joanne? –preguntó ella con la certeza de que ésta se había quedado en casa de nuevo...

-Oh, ahora viene.

Hermione se quedó dura.

-¿Ahora viene?

-Sí, es que se quedó hablando con una amiga suya que se encontró y bueno... me dijo que en unos minutos me alcanzaba...

-Claro... ahora viene... –la chica estaba como en un trance, pero el pelirrojo se ocupó de hacerla volver a la Tierra.

-¿Y Harry?

-No se, todavía no llegó... –contestó la chica simulando que nada pasaba. -¿Ginny?

-Viene con Harry... –Ron puso cara de confuso, parecía pensando algo. Ella supuso que tenía que ver con sus amigos y sonrió. Luego se fijó en el pelirrojo quien tenía un jean y una remera negra. Estaba con las manos en los bolsillos, parado a su lado.

-¡Por favor, que lindo que está...!- pensó Hermione mirándolo de reojo.

-¡HEY!

La chica escuchó una voz femenina que los llamaba. Miró hacia donde venía la voz y vio quien era. Maldijo: era Joanne. Venía hacia ellos con un asqueroso vestido floreado.

-¡Hermione, hola! –saludó la morocha.

-¡Hola! -respondió la chica simulando interés. -Todo por Ron...- pensó.

-¿Cómo estas¿Bien? –preguntó Joanne acercándose a ella.

-Bien... –ésta sonrió apretando los dientes.

-¡Que bueno¿Y Harry no vino todavía? –volvió a decir la chica.

-No... –contestó Hermione. -¿Acaso lo ves?- pensó.

-Oh, bueno, esperemos, entonces... –la morocha sonrió y se paró al lado de Ron. Le tomó la mano. Éste sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en la boca. Hermione estaba dolida e incómoda.

-Por favor, Harry... ven ya... no tardes... por favor...- pensaba.

-Oye, Hermione¿quieres ir a caminar? –le dijo sorpresivamente Joanne. La castaña la miró sin habla: no se lo esperaba. Joanne la estaba invitando a caminar con ella, y no sabía como reaccionar.

-Eh... yo... bueno, si... claro... –Hermione sonrió sin saber bien que hacía.

-Bien, vamos¿tu esperas aquí a Harry, cariño? –le preguntó la morocha a Ron.

-¿Cariño?- gimió Hermione para sus adentros. Ron sonrió.

-Ustedes vayan, no se preocupen por Harry, Ginny y por mi, yo los espero y luego las alcanzamos...-dijo.

Joanne se fue entonces con Hermione a caminar. Esta ultima no sabia que decirle, porque ella solo miraba las vidrieras con admiración. Claro, todo el mundo mágico para ella era completamente extraño. Sin embargo, la castaña se sentía un poco incómoda sin tener una conversación fija. Y sin poder empezarla.

-¡Waw¿esas son... lechuzas? –preguntó finalmente Joanne acercándose a uno de los negocios donde vendían mascotas para magos.

-Si... –Hermione puso los ojos en blanco sin que su acompañante la viera.

-Que impresionante...

-Aha...

-Oye... Hermione.. –le dijo Joanne retomando la caminata.

-Dime.

-Eh... bueno... yo te quería preguntar algo, desde hace rato...

Hermione se puso seria y la miró. Parecía sincera.

-Bueno... dime.

-Yo... se que tu eres muy amiga de Ron... desde que tenían once años. Él me lo dijo. –Joanne sonrió. –Y... como su mejor amiga lo debes conocer mucho también¿verdad?

-Así es... –asintió Hermione.

-Y sé también que como amiga tu te preocupas mucho por él, y que lo quieres mucho...

La castaña no contestó. Había algo en la forma de hablar de Joanne que le impedía sentir algo negativo hacia ella en ese momento. Sentía que la chica estaba hablándole desde lo más profundo de su ser. Como una amiga.

-...Por eso te quería preguntar... ¿Qué te parezco?

-¿Qué? –Hermione no entendía.

-Claro¿Qué piensas de mi¿Cómo me ves con Ron?

-Eh... bueno... yo... –esas preguntas la habían tomado desapercibida. No sabía qué decirle. Sin embargo, trató de concentrarse y preguntarse a sí misma eso mismo. –La verdad es que yo te veo bien, Joanne. No creo que tengas de qué preocuparte.

-¿De verdad? –a la morocha se la veía feliz.

-Sí... –Hermione se compadeció de ella. Por primera vez vio que era una persona que en verdad quería a Ron. –Pienso que tu amor es sincero, Joanne. Y también, que Ron es lo que necesita. Como su amiga me siento contenta por ustedes. –la chica sabía completamente bien que eso último era mentira.

-Gracias, Hermione. Necesitaba saber eso. –Joanne le sonrió y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras que retomaban el camino sin decir ni una palabra más. Media hora después, las dos habían caminado mucho, por lo que se sentaron en un banco cercano.

-¿Sabes? –dijo de repente Joanne.

-¿Que? –dijo Hermione mirándola.

-Creo que Ron fue muy afortunado en conocerte.

Hermione puso los ojos como platos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque veo que eres una muy buena persona... una que valdría la pena tener como amiga...

-Eh... bueno... gracias... –balbuceó Hermione sonrojada, sin entender bien porqué la chica pensaba esto de ella.

Joanne rió.

-¿Qué se siente ser bruja?

Hermione volvió a mirar a Joanne, quien preguntaba verdaderamente intrigada.

-Definitivamente es una persona que no habla mucho, pero cuando lo hace, lo hace sin perder el tiempo... vaya...- pensó Hermione admirando la curiosidad de su compañera.

-En realidad... es muy interesante... –explicó la castaña tratando de explayarse lo mejor posible. –Es hermoso. No se como explicarlo, es raro... es diferente...

-Ya veo, te entiendo... Ron me contó que eras la mejor de el colegio, je, je...

-¿Eso te dijo?... –Hermione era un tomate con vida.

-Sí, y veo que es verdad¿no?

-Puede ser... pero en parte me gustaba mucho lo que estudiaba, quizás era por eso...

-Claro, a mi me encantaría ser bruja¿sabes? –admitió Joanne.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, en verdad los envidio a ti, a Ron, a Harry, a Ginny y a todos los que tienen la posibilidad de hacer magia...

-Pero si hay formas de estudiar magia sin ser un mago por naturaleza¿no te ha contado Ron?

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo... Al fin y al cabo siempre voy a ser común en el fondo... muggle, como dicen ustedes...

Hermione no sabía que decir. No era buena para esas situaciones de consuelo. Prefirió quedarse callada, pero no sabía si podría aguantar el silencio incómodo por mucho tiempo, hasta que vio tres figuras que se acercaban hacia ellas: dos extremadamente pelirrojas y una morocha.

-Justo a tiempo.- -pensó Hermione.

-Mira, ahí vienen los chicos... –comentó a Joanne, señalándolos.

-¡Oh, sí! –Joanne cambio su leve tristeza por una gran sonrisa y saludó con la mano a lo lejos. Hermione sintió, no sabía de donde, un poco de pena por ella.

-¡Herms¡Quiero conocer tu casa! –dijo Ron sonriendo cuando hubo llegado al lado de las chicas. –Harry me dijo que era hermosa...

-¿Eso le dijiste? –Hermione miró a Harry y este le sacó la lengua, asintiendo. La chica se lo quedó mirando.

-A veces siento que su mente no creció a la par con su cuerpo...- -Hermione rió para sus adentros, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Harry la miraba con los ojos entornados.

-Lo oí... –murmuró el chico fingiendo estar ofendido.

-UPS...-Hermione se tapó la boca sonrojada, acordándose de la legeremancia que practicaba su amigo tan ágilmente. Demasiado ágilmente. -¡Perdón!

-No, esta bien, esta bien, total soy inmaduro... –Harry le dio la espalda. Todos observaban sin comprender. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse, no sabia porque pero le daba gracia.

-Encima te ríes... –se quejó Harry quien tampoco aguantaba la risa a decir verdad.

-¡Vamos si tu estas bromeando! Jajajajaja... ¡Vamos ríete que tienes ganas! Jajajaja.

-¡No vale! –dijo Harry sonriendo a su amiga. –Sabes que no actúo bien jeje...

-Ya, perdooooon...

-Esta bien, yo tambien te quiero, tontita... tonta... jajajajaja.

Hermione lo abrazó riéndose. Luego los dos se dieron cuenta que Ron, Joanne y Ginny los miraban con las cejas arqueadas.

-Jajajaja, nosotros nos entendemos... ¿verdad, ojitos? –dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Harry. Este pestañeó varias veces y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ya... –dijo Ron que se lo veía un poco... ¿_enojado_? O...

-Oigan¿quieren venir a mi casa? –propuso Hermione. No sabía porque pero se sentía bien. Se sentía fuerte. Todos se mostraron satisfechos con la propuesta y se encaminaron hacia su casa. Durante todo el trayecto, la castaña evitó por todo motivo mirar a Ron. De nuevo, no sabía de donde venía ese comportamiento.

-Cosas de la vida...- le dijo una vocecita dentro suyo. Pero luego surgió otra voz que planteaba: -...¿o del amor?- Hermione hizo un gran esfuerzo y despejó su mente de esos pensamientos.

-Esta es. –declaró, cuando hubieron llegado a su casa.

-¡Es muy linda...! –exclamó Joanne, quien iba detrás de ella. Hermione, decidida a comportarse bien con la chica a partir de ese momento, volteó para sonreírle y agradecerle el comentario, pero al ver que estaba abrazada a Ron, su sonrisa se congeló.

-Gracias... –murmuró la chica. -Contrólate...- se dijo a sí misma. –Entren, entren... –La chica abrió la puerta y dejó que pasen de a uno, cerrando finalmente la puerta detrás suyo.

-¿Quieren que les sirva algo para tomar?... ¿comer?... ¿algo?... –ofreció.

-Si quieres te ayudo a traer algo para tomar¿si? –le dijo Harry mirándola con cara rara. Era obvio que quería ir a hablar con ella.

-Esta bien, eh... pónganse cómodos... –les dijo la chica a Ron, a Ginny y a Joanne, dejándolos en la sala de estar. Acto seguido, fue con Harry hacia la cocina.

-¿Cómo estas? –le preguntó el chico en voz baja cuando se aseguró de que nadie los pudiera oír.

-Bien... bueno, en realidad no se si pueda aguantar mucho tiempo... –gimió Hermione sacando cinco vasos de vidrio. –Ayúdame a llevar la jarra de jugo...

-Esta bien... –Harry tomó la jarra y volvió a mirar a su amiga. –Oye, yo se que es difícil, pero acuérdate del billete¿verdad? Se fuerte. –el chico le guiñó un ojo y se encaminó hacia la sala de estar de nuevo, seguido por una pensativa Hermione. Cuando ésta hubo vuelto a la realidad, ya había llegado con los demás, y comenzó a servir el jugo a todos. Primero a Harry, quien se había sentado, como todos. Luego, a Ginny, quien miraba disimuladamente a Harry. Se la veía contenta por algo. Cuando estaba por servirle a Joanne, no pudo evitar fijar la vista en ella y Ron, quien la miraba con una expresión de clara complicidad. Hermione terminó de servirle a la chica y comenzó a servirle a Ron. Éste dejó de hacerle miradas a Joanne y se dirigió a todos sorpresivamente.

-Eh... – el pelirrojo se aclaró la garganta. –Bueno, Harry, Ginny, Hermione... –llamó el chico a cada uno, con el mismo tono de anunciar algo importante que había adoptado la primera vez que se vio con Hermione, antes de presentar a su novia, en el aeropuerto. La castaña suspendió el llenado del vaso con jugo y prestó atención, temerosa.

-Algo malo va a decir... estoy segura, es algo malo... claro, algo malo para mí... no creo que lo sea para ellos... pero¿qué podría ser peor que su novia?... No puede ser tan malo...- Pensaba Hermione aún con el vaso a medio llenar en la mano. La jarra estaba apoyada sobre la mesa. Se obligó a poner la mente en blanco y escuchar.

-...bueno, les quería anunciar que... Joanne y yo... _estamos comprometidos_.-finalizó Ron.

Se escuchó un ruido de vidrios rotos. A Hermione se le había caído el vaso de las manos. La chica sintió un vacío en el estómago. Se iba a desmayar. No, no se desmayaba... se moría. Sentía un peso gigante en su cuerpo. Había escuchado de nuevo las palabras de Ron como si vinieran desde kilómetros de distancia. No podía reaccionar. Estaba allí, parada... desolada...

Ginny se levantó rápidamente a buscar un trapo y limpiar el vaso roto y el jugo del piso. Harry miró automáticamente a Hermione, quien seguía paralizada. Ron y Joanne sostenían una frágil sonrisa incómoda, mirando hacia Harry y Hermione alternativamente.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Ron dirigiéndose a la castaña. De pronto se lo veía preocupado. La chica, por su cuenta, por un intento de reaccionar, lo hizo exageradamente.

-¡SI¡Estoy bien¡NO estoy mal... por favor¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –al darse cuenta de su gran efusividad trató de bajar el tono, pero no pudo. No podía controlarse más. -¡OIGAN, que buena noticia¡Comprometidos¡¿Quién lo hubiera dicho! –rió nerviosa, pero era consiente de que cada vez empeoraba más la situación. Ginny estaba debajo suyo limpiando el piso. De pronto, Hermione se sinceró consigo misma y admitió que no podía seguir reprimiendo sus sentimientos de esa manera. No podía seguir fingiendo felicidad cuando quería volar toda su casa y echarse a llorar desconsoladamente, sin que nadie la pare. ¡Quería huir! Tenía un gran nudo en la garganta, y para peor, se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban confundidos, salvo Harry, el cerebro del cual funcionaba a mil por hora, tratando de buscar alguna forma de que los invitados se vallan y así dejar tranquila a su amiga.

-¡Hermione, te dije que no tenías que salir hoy si te sentías mal! –saltó Harry exprimiendo su imaginación al máximo. Corrió del sillón hacia su amiga y la tomó del brazo. Se dirigió hacia los demás. –Chicos, perdonen, pero estuvo muy nerviosa esta semana... es que... - -Vamos Harry piensa algo¡piensa, piensa! - se decía el chico. -...su familia esta pasando una situación muy grave y... bueno se ve que hablar de compromiso le hace recordar aquello... la voy a acompañar a su habitación..., ya vengo...

Hermione no sabía de nuevo como agradecerle a Harry. La había salvado de una situación extremadamente incómoda. Cuando se hubieron alejado varios metros, la chica no aguantó más y cayó en el llanto. Harry la condujo hasta su cama y la sentó en el borde.

-Herm... Herm... escúchame... ¡Herm! –el chico trató de calmarla por un momento, pero ella estaba destruida, solo se limitaba a llorar. Solo eso. –Herm por favor¡ayúdame, Necesito que te tranquilices... Prométeme que no vas a hacer ninguna locura¿me lo prometes?

Hermione, entre llantos asintió levemente.

-Bien, ahora yo voy a hacer que se vayan, pero no hagas ninguna locura, quédate aquí, tranquila¿si? Para eso estoy yo, yo te voy a ayudar... ven... –Harry la abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza. –Ya vengo. No me tardo... –dijo, y volvió hacia la sala de estar, dejando a Hermione sola en su habitación. Ella sabía que tenía que colaborar con Harry. No iba hacer ningún ruido extraño, no iba a llorar, con tal de que se vayan y la dejen en paz. Pero tardaba mucho...

-Bueno, Ron, cariño, será mejor que nos vayamos, así Hermione puede descansar... –dijo finalmente Joanne mirando al pelirrojo, quien estuvo de acuerdo, de vuelta en la sala de estar.

-Claro¿vienes, Ginny? –dijo Ron.

-Sí, sí... –la chica se levantó y saludó a Harry con un beso en la mejilla. -¡Nos vemos! Y saluda a Hermione.

Harry los acompañó hacia la puerta y la abrió para que salgan.

-Esta bien, la saludo, no te preocupes... –contestó el chico sonriendo.

-Y dile que la vendremos a visitar¿si? – dijo Ron, saliendo de la casa con Joanne.

-Si, si, le digo... –Harry volvió a sonreír.

-Adiós, entonces, Harry...

-¡Adiós! –exclamó el chico cuando se hubieron alejado los demás. Acto seguido, cerró la puerta de un portazo. Toda la casa quedó en silencio, hasta que:

-¡COMPROMETIDOOOS!-escuchó gritar a Hermione, en medio de un llanto desesperado. Harry apretó los dientes por el grito, pero fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba su amiga. Cuando entró, vio que ésta estaba arrodillada en el piso, llorando tanto hasta tener su cara colorada.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto¡¿POR QUÉ A MI? –gritaba. Harry corrió a su lado, la levantó y la abrazó. Así, la contuvo por mucho tiempo, mientras ella lloraba.

-¡Te odio! –exclamaba dolida. -¡Te odio Ronald Weasley¡¡TE ODIO!... ¡Eres lo peor¡¡¿Por qué me haces esto¡¡No lo merezco¡¡Te odio¡¡Te amo, y tienes la cara para venir a decirme...¡¡Vienes y me dices...¡¡¡...que estas comprometido¡¡COMPROMETIDO¡¡¿Y yo que¡¡No soy nada¡¡NADA¡¡TU vas a ser feliz¡¡Con una tontaaa¡¡¿Qué le viste a esa chica¡¡Soy yo la que te ama de verdad¡¡Y ni te das cuenta¡¡¿COMO¡¡No te das cuenta de que te amo¡¡¿SABES QUE¡¡Ahora lo vas a saber¡¡¡¡TE AMO!–en ese momento, la castaña dejó de gritar y, aún llorando, se tiró sobre su cama, mientras Harry se arrodillaba al lado de ella.

-...Te amo... te amo... tanto... –murmuró Hermione, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA CHICASSSS!**

**Bueno, perdon por la tardanza... pero me libré un poco de los estudios y me deje un tiempo para subirles este capitulo P**

**Gracias:**

**Rosely, jeje me alegro que te haya gustado! en verdad me sorprende q te haya llegado tanto pero mejor jajajaj no t preocupes, aca sigo, gracias por leerlo!**

**Biankradcliffe, otra mas q me encanta como le gusta! P ya se que fue triste pero no va a ser la ultima vez, es mi estilo super archi hiper dramatico jajajaja, grazie!**

**Kmi, no-puedo-creerlo! a vos tambien te borraron el ff? q mal:( pero bueno menos mal que vos por lo menos lo volviste a publicar, espero que te vaya bien! gracia x seguirlo, besos!**

**Maripotter91, jejeje bueno gracias por leerlo! me alegro de que te guste (viste que lindo harry? casi imposible en la realidad jajaja) no iores, P beso!**

**Aca sigo niñasss:**

**CAPITULO VIII: Confuso encuentro con Ron.**

Hermione abrió los ojos. Era de madrugada y estaba lloviendo. Su casa estaba desierta y ella estaba tendida en la cama con la ropa que había usado durante el día. Se había quedado dormida. No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, solo que se sentía muy mal. Luego su mente se aclaró y se le cruzó la imagen de Ron y Joanne.

-Ahora comprendo porqué me siento tan deprimida... –se dijo a sí misma angustiada. Pensó en Harry. Era obvio que se había ido. Pensó que tenía que hablar con él, al menos para agradecerle por estar con ella. En eso estaba cuando sintió un ruido extraño. Se incorporó en su cama y trató de escuchar atentamente el ruido, pero lo único que oía era la lluvia afuera, acompañada de vez en cuando por algún trueno. Rápidamente, se levantó y bajó descalza hacia la sala de estar. Apenas llegó, sintió de nuevo el ruido, ahora más claramente: alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-¿Quien será a esta hora? - se preguntó la chica muy extrañada, ya que era bien entrada la noche, y supuestamente todos tendrían que estar durmiendo...

Sintió miedo. Lentamente, se acercó hacia la puerta. Hacía mucho frío. Vio, como, al respirar, una bocanada de aliento helado salía de su boca. Al llegar a la entrada se frotó los brazos para calentarse. No sabía si abrir la puerta o no. Se dejó de rodeos, y sin pensar, la abrió. Una gran corriente de aire frío la hizo estremecer al ponerse en contacto con el exterior, pero se extrañó aún más al ver una figura que se alejaba de su casa. Sea quien sea la estuvo esperando y pensó que no estaba.

-¡Espera! –gritó sin ser conciente de lo que hacía, sin darse cuenta de que no sabía quien era aquella persona. La figura se dio vuelta y la miró. Hermione no podía distinguirlo. Era un hombre, estaba claro por su vestimenta, pero no sabía quien. Y avanzaba hacia ella.

-¿Harry? –dijo la castaña tratando de acertar. Pero no era él. El hombre se posó enfrente suyo, muy cerca. Hermione se estremeció y retrocedió levemente.

-Pensé que no estabas. –dijo esa persona, a quien Hermione reconoció por su voz.

-¿Ron¿Qué haces aquí? –Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápidamente, mientras sentía que su estómago se comprimía por la angustia.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo. –el chico se acercó aún más. En ese momento, Hermione advirtió que se estaba mojando por la lluvia. Pero no lo invitó a pasar.

-Es muy tarde.

-No lo es para mí. Todavía tengo esperanzas...

-Me refería a la hora. –Hermione cada vez se extrañaba más por el comportamiento del chico. ¿Qué quería decir con "todavía tengo esperanzas"?

-No podía esperar más. Necesito decirte lo que siento.

-¿Lo... lo que... _sientes_? –la voz de la chica comenzaba a quebrarse, mientras sentía que una planta de emoción crecía en su cuerpo. En ese momento, un fuerte relámpago iluminó la cara de Ron por un segundo. En ese instante de luz, Hermione pudo notar que el chico, además de estar empapado, la miraba con un dejo de..._ ¿deseo?_.

-Si. No podía seguir ocultándolo: no me voy a casar con Joanne, ni siquiera estamos comprometidos. Es más, ella ni siquiera es mi novia, es mi prima. Todo esto del noviazgo lo inventé para saber si en verdad esa persona que yo amo también me ama a mí. Y creo que sí, por eso vine a decírtelo.

-Eh... ¿qué?... –Hermione sentía que se iba a desmayar. ¿Era todo mentira¿Ron no estaba de novio? Lo peor era que no sabía si estaba contenta porque Ron estaba 'libre' o si estaba resentida porque le había mentido. Una voz dentro suyo le dijo que por más que esté resentida, no iba a durar mucho con todos los deseos que tenía de estar con Ron. Y era verdad. Se sintió feliz.

-Por favor perdóname por haberte mentido, Hermione... –parecía como si Ron también practicase legeremancia. -... pero no sabía como hacer para saber si tu me amabas. Compréndeme, estaba desesperado... Pero ahora no voy a mentirte más, y aunque no me correspondas quiero que sepas que _te amo_.

Hermione se quedó paralizada. Miles de voces resonaron al mismo tiempo dentro de su cabeza:

-¡LO DIJO¡Al fin lo dijo!

-¡Bésalo¿Qué esperas¡Bésalo ya!

-¡No lo beses¿Y si piensa que eres una desesperada?

-¡Si no lo besas pensará que no lo amas!

-¡Por Dios di algo¡Reacciona!-

-Yo también te amo. –articulo la chica levemente shockeada.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Ron. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Hermione asintió, y también sonrió. Lentamente, se fueron acercando, cada vez más, hasta que sus labios quedaron a milímetros de distancia.

-¿Herms?

-¿Qué?

-Despierta...

-¿Eh?

-Despierta, son las dos de la tarde.

-¡NOO!

Hermione despertó ante la brillante luz del día y tendida en su cama, mientras se daba cuenta horriblemente que todo había sido un sueño. Con bronca lanzó una gran palabrota y...

-¡... lo iba a besar!

Un segundo después, se percató de que, justamente, Ron estaba parado al lado de ella, mirándola entre sorprendido y divertido, ya que él la había despertado. Hermione sintió que se ponía colorada a más no poder, mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano.

-Perdon...-murmuró la chica.

-Por favor que la cama me trague... ¡por favor que me trague ya! Ay que vergüenza... solo a mí me pasan estas cosas... - pensaba.

El pelirrojo rió. Hermione sintió que esa risa no era del todo verdadera, pero no le dio importancia.

-Son solo ilusiones tuyas, Hermione...- se dijo a sí misma.

-¿A quien ibas a besar? –preguntó Ron con un gran dejo de interés. Hermione notó esto, lo que la divirtió.

-A... nadie –la chica disfrutó viendo como el pelirrojo se quedaba con la duda.

-Vamos, dime... –Ron sonrió aún más.

-No, a nadie, de verdad...

-No me mientas, tu lo dijiste, dime...

La chica negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-¿No me vas a decir? –insistió Ron comenzando a pasar de interesado.

-No.

Hermione sintió una gran fuerza dentro suyo. Por fin le iba a devolver un poco, aunque sea una milésima, del dolor que el le había causado el día anterior. Se acercó lentamente a el, quedando lo bastante cerca como para ponerlo nervioso. Y lo estaba.

-¿Acaso... te importa? –susurró Hermione con una sonrisa pícara, mientras se levantaba de la cama con una gran sensación de control sobre Ron. Éste la miró sin poder hablar, cuando ella se paró enfrente de el. Luego, el pelirrojo reaccionó bruscamente y hizo como si no le importara.

-Esta bien, tienes razón, son asuntos tuyos... –sentenció rápidamente.

-Claro que sí. –respondió Hermione sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos, sin dejarse intimidar.

Un silencio incómodo siguió a esto, mientras los dos trataban de evitar la mirada del otro.

-Bueno. –dijo Ron.

-¿Si? –Hermione lo miró. El pelirrojo abrió la boca para hablar pero luego la volvió a cerrar. – Ron...¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó la chica.

-Oh, sí, eso. Bien yo... quise venir a verte. –Ron fijó sus ojos verde azulados en Hermione. Esto fue un punto bajo para ella.

-Vi... viniste a verme... –repitió.

-¡Vamos no te debilites, Hermione¡Esos hermosos ojos y el hecho de que admitió que vino hasta aquí solo para verte no son motivos para caer tan bajo!... ¿O sí?- pensaba la castaña. Indecisa, se sentó al borde de su cama, enfrentando todavía a Ron.

-¿...Y?

-Y, eso. Vine a verte porque me quedé preocupado de ayer. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-...¿Yo? –Hermione estaba volando.

-¡Por favor chica baja ya de la nube de amor en la que te subiste y contéstale!- le alertó una voz dentro suyo.

-Eh... sí, tu. –Ron sonrió.

-¡Ay por favor Ronald colabora con mis neuronas que con esa sonrisa no me dejas pensar!- se decía Hermione.

-Estoy bien, gracias... –contestó sonriéndole.

-Bueno, me alegro, en verdad. Ayer te veías muy alterada...

-Oh, sí... perdón... es que con todo este tema de...

-¿...de que era¡Oh por Dios me olvidé lo que les dijo Harry¿¡Que les dijo que tenía¡Eso me pasa por no prestar atención!- pensó alterada la chica. No sabía en donde meterse.

-Sí, ya sé, de tu familia, no te preocupes, a veces es difícil hablar de eso, pero, te entiendo...-dijo Ron, salvándola.

-¡ESO¡Ay Ron te amo!... Bueno, en realidad... eso ya se sabía...

-Sí, la familia. Pero en verdad les pido disculpas, no quise arruinarles semejante noticia... de... com... compromiso... –Hermione sonrió débilmente.

-Hermione. –la llamó Ron de repente.

-¿Que?

-No me mientas.

-¿Qué?

-Que no me mientas...

-¿Cómo? –la chica estaba horrorizada. ¿Acaso sabía...?

-Yo sé lo que te pasa.

-¿Lo... sabes?

-¡Llamado a la solidaridad: se necesita una soga y una montaña alta para colgarme urgente!- pensaba Hermione.

-Lo sé. ¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta?

-Eh... yo...

-Hermione nuestra amistad no va a cambiar por que me haya comprometido.

Esa oración le cayó a la castaña como un balde de agua fría.

-¿Qué demonios...!-

-¿De qué hablas? –dijo la chica enmudecida.

-Herms... –Ron se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

-No Ron... no lo hagas... no me lastimes de nuevo Ron...- rogaba Hermione al ver lo pegado que estaba el pelirrojo a ella.

-...Yo entiendo... –siguió Ron. -... que tu tengas miedo de que Joanne nos impida seguir nuestra amistad como todos estos años, pero eso no va a ser así. Que te quede claro que por más que Joanne sea lo que sea: mi novia, mi prometida, mi esposa...-

-Basta Ron basta... por favor no la embarres... ¡no sigas por lo que mas quieras!- a Hermione este sermón le estaba haciendo peor. Pero lo aguantaba. Callada. Como había hecho todo este tiempo.

-...nunca, pero nunca te va a remplazar a ti¿si?

Hermione asintió cabizbaja.

-Ven... –Ron la abrazó más, y ella se dejó, pero de repente, muy bruscamente, _el pelirrojo se separó de ella._

-¿Qué pasa? –Hermione lo miró sorprendida. El chico estaba conmocionado: la miraba como si fuera un fantasma. –Ron¿te sientes bien?

El pelirrojo asintió levemente, pero todavía alterado.

-Ron, te ves mal... ¿no te pasa nada?

-No, me voy. –el pelirrojo tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que? Ron...

-No pasó nada...

-Pero no dije que haya pasado algo...

-Yo no sentí nada... –la interrumpió el chico hablando más para sí mismo que para Hermione, quien no entendía nada.

-¿Sentir algo¿Sobre qué...¡Ron!

El pelirrojo caminaba hacia fuera de la habitación, con clara intención de irse.

-¡Ronald! –Hermione llamó al chico a quien eso le hizo acordar a sus épocas de clase en Hogwarts, cuando su amiga le advertía sobre la importancia de hacer las tareas. Trastornado, volteó al pie de las escaleras.

-...¿Sí? –el pelirrojo estaba temblando levemente.

-Me vas a decir YA qué es lo que te pasa. –Hermione estaba histérica. –No es una opción, es una orden.

-Me siento mal -largó el pelirrojo de una.

-Te sientes mal... –repitió Hermione sin estar del todo convencida.

-Sí. ¡Nos vemos! –Ron caminó a paso acelerado hacia la puerta.

-¡No puedo creer que en verdad te estés yendo, Ron! –exclamó Hermione indignada.

-¡Perdóname, nos vemos! –el pelirrojo abrió la puerta de la casa y salió, cerrándola detrás suyo. Hermione soltó un sonoro bufido de histeria y volvió a su habitación.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!**

**Bueno esta vez no tarde tanto jejejeje**

**Rosely, me alegro que te haya dado risa el capitulo jej es lo que busco... ademas de confundirlas que tambien lo logré por lo visto jajajajajja, gracias por leer!**

**Biankradcliffe, no t mueras jeje pero lo de Ron... bueno, ya se va a saber, obvio.. pero no digo cuando je.. gracias por leer!**

**Mica, bueno, gracias por seguirlo aca... y si, creo que ya estamos llegando... je, besos!**

**Kmi, jaj gracias por hacerte el tiempo para pasarte, de verdad q gracias! y no te preocupes si andas sin tiempo, como siempre, a mi me pasa lo mismo je. Me sorprende que te lo hayan borrado cuatro veces el ff! es mucho! pero bueno si lo publicas aca yo te ayudo jajaja besos!**

**Maripotter, jajaja si soy muy mala jeje, pero bueno soy asi P por otro lado tardo tanto porque en el colegio me dan pruebas todo el año, y no son muy faciles que digamos, y estudiar me toma casi todo el tiempo, por eso :S Lo de ron no lo contesto jajaja espero que te des cuenta a medida en q pasa el ff, aunque no quiero ser pesimista pero creo que cada vez va a ser mas confuso jeje. Por ultimo creo que todas envidiamos a ginny y queremos a ese harry jajajajjaja besos!**

**Aca sigo chicas, no desesperen P**

**CAPITULO IX: La ayuda de Harry.**

-¡HOMBRES! –murmuró fastidiada. Definitivamente ese no era su día. Pensando en eso estaba cuando entro en su habitación una lechuza blanca como la nieve.

-¡Hedwig! Oh dime que traes buenas noticias, sino no se que me pasaría... –decía la chica mientras desataba la carta que traía el animal. –Ve a tomar un poco de agua que hay en un tazón en la cocina¿si? –le dijo viendo como salía volando, tras acariciarla un poco. –A ver Harry... ¿qué me traes?... –murmuró Hermione. Con la carta en la mano se sentó en el borde de la cama deshecha y la abrió. Sorprendida, vio que no había más que un renglón escrito en el pergamino:

Hermione, Ron se dio cuenta. Encuéntrame en el Caldero Chorreante, ahora.

_Harry._

-¿Se dio cuenta de qué? –se preguntaba Hermione mientras se ponía un jean y una remera para ir al encuentro de Harry.

-¿Le costaba demasiado poner una línea más explicándomelo?- pensó, saliendo de su casa a toda prisa. Cuando llegó al Caldero Chorreante, vio que Harry estaba sentado de espaldas en una mesa del fondo. Caminó hacia él.

-Harry. –dijo poniéndose enfrente del chico y sentándose.

-Gracias por venir, Herms.

-No hay de qué. Ahora¿me podrías explicar de qué es lo que se ha dado cuenta Ron?

-¿No te diste cuenta?

-Eh... ¿no?

-Hermione, se dio cuenta de... ti.

La castaña se quedó dura.

-¿De mi? –preguntó.

-Sí. –respondió Harry.

-¿Y tu como sabes?

-Porque se apareció en La Madriguera totalmente trastornado.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo sabía que te había ido a ver.

-¿Y...?

Harry señaló su cabeza con el dedo índice y sonrió.

-¿La usaste? –Hermione se refería a su tan preciado poder de entender la mente de otras personas. Harry asintió.

-¡AYY QUE EMOCIONN! –chilló Hermione bastante fuerte por lo que varios en el lugar se voltearon a ver qué pasaba.

-Shhhhh¡Herm! –la calló Harry. –No te emociones.

-¿QUE¿Porqué? –preguntó la chica desilusionada.

-Hay una mala noticia...

-¿Ahora me lo dices?

-¿Cuándo querías que te lo diga?

-Bueno, déjalo¿qué es?

-Ron no lo acepta.

-¿Cómo que no lo acepta?

-Mira, entre que no esta del todo convencido de lo que siente, y que sabe que esta de novio con Joanne... no quiere sentir nada hacia ti.

-¡Con razón se fue así de mi casa! Pero... ¿porque no me lo dijo?

-¿Si fueras tú se lo dirías?

-No...

-Ya ves...

-Ay Harry... no aguanto más...

-Ey... vamos... que todo se va a solucionar... cuando te vea de novia con Ron me voy a acordar de este momento y sabes que me voy a burlar así que no me provoques je, je... –Harry sonrió tratando de levantarle el ánimo a su amiga.

-Sí... gracias Harry... por todo... y por salvarme ayer... –Hermione sonrió amargamente.

-No tienes de qué agradecerme, hice lo que pude.

-Lo sé... bueno, cambiemos de tema¿qué tal tu con Ginny?

-Oh... –a Harry se le iluminó la cara. –Casi. –susurró.

-¿Casi! –Hermione estaba muy contenta. -¡Ay Harry que lindo!

-Sí pero en realidad es casi para mí... porque todavía no le dije nada.

-¿No le dijiste lo que sentías?

-No...

-¿Y que esperas?

-Bueeno... por eso... casi... –Harry rió divertido.

-Jajaja, esta bien.

-Herm.

-¿Qué?

-Eh... bueno, supongo que fue antes de que todo esto de hoy pasara..., eh... Molly, quiso que te avisara que quiere hacer una cena en La Madriguera... y te invita, claro.

-¿Una cena¿Con quién?

-Y pues... connn... todos. –dijo Harry vacilando y riendo nervioso.

-¿Quiénes son "todos", Harry? –le preguntó la chica impaciente.

-Bueno, ella, Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny, yo, tú..., Ron..., Joanne... y nadie más creo.

-Aha...

-...

-...

-¿Y bien? –dijo Harry con las cejas arqueadas.

-¿Y bien qué?

-Vas a ir¿no?

-Claro que no.

-¿NO¿Porqué?

-No lo sé, no tengo ganas.

-¡Vamos, te esta invitando!

-Ya lo sé pero no tengo ganas de ir igual.

-Vamos, estaremos todos juntos¡como en los viejos tiempos!

-No ganas ningún punto con eso, Harry.

-¿Y como se supone que tengo que hacer para convencerte?

-No tienes que hacer nada porque simplemente no tienes posibilidades de convencerme. No voy a ir y listo.

-Ya vas a ver como vas. –dijo Harry en tono amenazador.

-No. –Hermione rió. –NO iré.

-Si no vas le digo a Ron que te vaya a buscar.

-No vendrá.

-¿Quieres apostar?

Hermione vaciló un momento y entre tartamudeos logró defenderse.

-¿Y tú porque tan empeñado en que yo vaya¿Eh¿Porqué? –preguntó.

-No lo sé en verdad. Creo que por una parte yo pensé que ibas a decir que sí querías ir, y por haber estado equivocado te obligo, o sino porque me parece una tontería que no vayas, sea por lo que sea. Ahora dime tú porqué cuernos no quieres ir.

-Porque no me voy a sentir cómoda. ¿Te parece poco?

-Sí, demasiado.

Hermione lanzó un bufido de impaciencia.

-Mira, piénsalo¿si? No pierdes nada. –le dijo Harry serio. –Hoy es... miércoles¿verdad?

Hermione asintió con pesadez.

-Bueno, la cena sería el viernes, así que tienes tres días para pensarlo, contando hoy y el viernes, porque es a la noche. Yo me tengo que ir ya. Tienes hasta el viernes a la mañana, mejor... sí. Y yo te voy a ir a buscar.

-¡Oye¿porqué me acortaste el tiempo? –dijo la chica indignada mientras veía cómo su amigo se ponía de pie.

-Porque si vas, tienes que tener toda la tarde libre para producirte. Eres mujer.

La chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido, más indignada todavía.

-Acuérdate, el viernes a la mañana voy a tu casa y tienes que estar decidida¿si? –Harry sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a su amiga.

-Esta bien. Solo... déjame pensarlo.

-Es lo que hago... pero... por favor ve... hazlo por mí... –Harry sonrió aún más. Hermione, sosteniendo con una mano su cabeza, lo miraba exhausta.

-Adiós, Harry. –murmuró.

-Bueno, bueno, ya me voy entonces, adiós. –Harry se alejó de su amiga sonriendo y antes de perderse de vista la saludó a lo lejos.

-Payaso. –murmuró su amiga sonriendo amargamente.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicas! perdonen por la tardanza... es que se me murio la maquina y tuve que reconfigurar todo y me tardo unos dias.. pero bueno ya estoy de nuevo aca para ponerles otro capitulo,**

**espero que lo sigan leyendo..**

**Lau!**

**CAPITULO X: Los preparativos.**

-¿Porqué no se despierta? –preguntó una voz femenina.

-Porque está durmiendo... –contestó ahora una voz de hombre como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡No¿De verdad¡No me digas, yo pensé que estaba nadando! –dijo riendo la chica con tono irónico.

-No seas mala conmigo, Ginny, solo me refiero a que hay que hacer un esfuerzo para sacarla de su... estado vegetativo... –Harry rió con ganas.

-¡Qué malo eres! –saltó Ginny pero riendo también. –Debe estar muy cansada...

-¿Porqué será? –preguntó Harry con exagerado tono dramático.

-Porque me quedé hasta tarde sin poder decidir si iba o no a la bendita cena... –respondió Hermione todavía con los ojos cerrados. Era viernes por la mañana, y como había prometido, Harry estaba en su casa, pero inesperadamente acompañado por Ginny. La castaña se cayó en la cuenta de esto después de unos segundos:

-¡Ginny! –exclamó la chica incorporándose y con los ojos bien abiertos. -¡Harry¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Me siento rechazada. –comentó la pelirroja con tono exageradamente neutro.

-No te preocupes, Herms. Ella ya sabe. –explicó Harry con inocente intención de calmar a su amiga, pero se dio cuenta que no debía haberlo dicho... ni hecho.

-HARRY POTTER. –dijo Hermione fría y duramente, dirigiéndole al chico una clara expresión amenazadora, entornando los ojos.

-¡No me mires así! Se lo tuve que contar porque me vio enviándote la ultima carta...

Hermione se puso nerviosa.

-¿La de... que se dio cuenta? –preguntó lentamente. Hatty asintió haciendo una mueca de "lo siento", pero la castaña se puso aún más nerviosa. No sabía exactamente porqué, pero no le gustaba que un pariente directo de Ron supiera lo que ella sentía. ¿Y si se lo decía? Pero parecía como si Ginny le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-No te preocupes, Herm, no diré nada a nadie, lo juro. –la pelirroja le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero Hermione no terminó de convencerse. –Sinceramente... –siguió Ginny.-... nunca me cayó bien esta Joanne.

-¿No? –Hermione estaba un poco esperanzada.

-No... y a mi mamá tampoco. Ya verás cuando la veas hoy, je, je.

-¡Oye! Yo no dije que iba a ir. –se atajó Hermione.

-¿No vas a ir? –preguntó Harry decepcionado.

-No... no sé. –admitió la castaña.

-Se supone que tenías que saber para este momento... –le dijo Harry entornando los ojos pero sin estar en verdad enojado.

-Es que me da vergüenza, no me siento cómoda, Harry, entiéndelo. –le dijo Hermione triste.

-Mira, Herm. –le dijo Ginny. –Yo te prometo que no te vas a sentir para nada incómoda. Vamos a estar todos¡va a ser muy lindo! Además... –la pelirroja puso tono de secreto. –Podrás aprovechar para vestirte deslumbrante y conquistar a mi hermano.

-Oh por favor... –dijo Hermione tratando de parecer desinteresada pero levemente ruborizada y sonriendo.

-¡Vamos! Vas a ver que te voy a producir y lo vas a dejar con la boca abierta... –Ginny le sonrió aún más.

-Bah... –Hermione estaba siendo cada vez más convencida.

-¡Sí! Por favor... ¡ve! Por nosotros... –dijo Harry rogándole arrodillado junto a su cama, lo que hizo que la chica riera.

-Harry, por favor, no seas ridículo...

-No soy ridículo, soy fervoroso, por favor¡dime que irás! –Harry seguía arrodillado, haciendo puchero.

-...

-...

-...

-Está bien, voy a ir. -cedió Hermione sonriendo.

-¡SÍ! –gritó Harry saltando. -¡Que bien, que bien!

-Bueno, ya, ya, no es para tanto, Harry... –le dijo Hermione riendo.

-Sí que lo es, créeme... -le dijo Ginny a su amiga...- al menos para él. ¿Sabes? No sé porqué será, pero Joanne puede ser muy buena, si, pero no creo que nadie la aprecie tanto... como a ti, Herms. –Ginny rió.- Así que considérate un punto a favor... Harry siéntate¿quieres?

El chico se sentó bruscamente, ya que segundos atrás estaba saltando.

-Ya. –dijo un poco agitado pero sonriendo plenamente.

-A lo que iba, -continuó la pelirroja. -...ya tienes todo el afecto y apoyo que todos te podemos dar... lo único que tienes que hacer ahora es conquistar a mi hermanito... –Ginny le dirigió una sonrisa pícara a su amiga mientras iba hacia su guardarropas y lo abría, dejando a la vista todas las prendas de Hermione. -...para lo cual...YO, te voy a producir.

-Y para lo cual yo las espero abajo porque ustedes solas se entienden porque son cosas de chicas y yo no entiendo nada y por eso estoy de mas así que voy abajo.-sentenció Harry muy rápidamente por lo que las dos chicas lo miraron entre divertidas y sorprendidas.

-Mejor vete... –le dijo Ginny sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo dejando a Harry fuera de la habitación.

Tras media hora de puro análisis indumentario, Ginny decidió que lo mejor iba a ser comprarle un vestido a su amiga. Mientras bajaban hacia la salida, Hermione discutía esto duramente.

-Ginny¿no hay ninguna posibilidad de combinación¿absolutamente nada? –preguntaba desesperada la castaña mientras pasaban por la sala de estar, en donde Harry las estuvo esperando sentado en el sofá, y ahora las miraba pasmado por lo poco que habían tardado.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó al aire, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de Hermione ya que no las entendía, se puso de pie y caminó al compás de ambas chicas quienes se dirigían hacia la puerta de salida. La pelirroja tomó la manija de la puerta pero no la abrió. Se dio vuelta, enfrentando a Hermione y a Harry, con lo que se formaba un curioso triangulo. Le habló a este último, con expresión profesional.

-Harry, lamento que hayas esperado, pero no encontré nada apropiado.

-¡Quiere ir a comprar ropa! –exclamó Hermione hacia Harry con los ojos abiertos, exagerando su indignación.

-Bueeeeeeeno, no es para tanto... –dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Harry, no quiero gastar plata en un vestido cuando tengo ro... –se quejaba Hermione, pero Ginny la interrumpió.

-Herm, escucha, -la chica le sonrió. – tu no vas a gastar plata, yo te lo voy a comprar Y yo te lo voy a elegir. Considéralo como un regalo...

-Pe..

-¡Shht! SIN "peros". Estoy en Hogsmeade, allí hay mucha ropa... y linda. –la pelirroja sonrió aún mas y sin dejar lugar a reproches, desapareció, dejando en la casa a una confusa Hermione y un divertido Harry, quienes desaparecieron también, apareciendo en Hogsmeade junto a Ginny. Entraron a un negocio en el que abundaban brujas de todas las edades, y con ellas abundaban vestidos de todo tipo y color. Cuando entró, Hermione tuvo la sensación de que estaba en un concierto por la cantidad de gente, pero luego cambió de idea y pensó que el lugar se parecía más a un club de video muggle, ya que los vestidos estaban clasificados por categoría, como "ATREVIDOS", "EXOTICOS", "ABURRIDOS", "INTERESANTES" o "NORMALES", con grandes carteles que los dividían.

-Esto mas que clasificarlos es confundir a la gente... –comentó Harry mientras caminaban hacia el fondo del negocio, que parecía interminable. -¿Qué demonios quieren decir con "interesantes"?

-Harry, si quieres tu puedes pasear por ahí, no quiero que te aburras... –le dijo sinceramente Ginny, deteniéndose.

-Gracias, cualquier cosa estoy en Las Tres Escobas... –dijo el chico, perdiéndose de vista en dirección a la salida.

-Que rápido que accedió... ¿se habrá estado aburriendo desde hace mucho tiempo? –pregunto Hermione preocupada.

-No lo sé... –dijo Ginny sin darle mucha importancia, mientras retomaban la caminata hacia el fondo del negocio. De repente a Hermione le vino la duda.

-Oye, Ginny¿a donde estamos yendo? –preguntó curiosa.

-A los vestidores... tu te quedaras ahí y yo te elegiré los vestidos... ven... –dijo la pelirroja cuando llegaron a una gran fila de pequeños cubículos de madera. Algunos estaban cerrados por cortinas y se notaba que había gente dentro, pero Ginny buscó uno vacío y hizo que Hermione entrara. -...espérame aquí mientras yo busco vestidos para que te pruebes... y cierra la cortina para que no te lo ocupen. Así. –Ginny expandió la cortina con un movimiento rápido, dejando a Hermione dentro del cubículo.

La chica se quedó quietecita allí dentro y observó a su alrededor, viendo que solo tenía un espejo entero enfrentando a la cortina y un pequeño banquito de madera en una esquina. Alzó la cabeza y vio con gran alivio que el cubículo no llegaba al techo, por lo que respiró al saber que no estaba completamente encerrada... Es más... sintió demasiado alivio...

-¿Seré claustrofóbica...? –se preguntaba, hasta que oyó los pasos de Ginny y sacó la cabeza a través de la cortina. Su amiga tenía varias perchas con vestidos colgando.

-Que rápido... –comentó Hermione tomando el primer vestido que le tendía Ginny.

-Ah, ni me di cuenta... –la pelirroja sonrió mientras Hermione miraba el vestido. -...pruébatelo, lo saqué de "Exóticos".

La castaña alzó una ceja y se encerró de nuevo en el cubículo, mirando el vestido a través del espejo. Francamente era muy llamativo, de color naranja con betas verdes manzana y, mágicamente, lanzaba destellos dorados. No le parecía bien, sin embargo, se lo probó.

-¿Y? –preguntó Ginny impaciente. Hermione corrió la cortina dejándose ver. Mas bien, dejando ver su cara de asco. Ginny soltó una risotada.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó casi en broma.

-No se porque pero me hago acordar a Luna Lovegood¿a ti no? –sentenció amargamente Hermione.

-Bueno, no te queda mal... además, llamarás la atención... –Ginny no aguantaba la risa.

-Solo dame otro vestido. –Hermione cerró la cortina, se quitó el vestido llamativo y se lo lanzó a Ginny, quien le tendió uno nuevo.

-Lo saqué de "Atrevidos"...

-¡Ginny! –exclamó retándola Hermione mirando el corto, escotado e intensamente rojo vestido que le había pasado su amiga.

-Sólo pruébatelo, no pierdes nada.

-Si... la paciencia... –mumuró la castaña mientras se probaba el vestido. Cuando estuvo lista, se dejó ver.

-Parezco una ramera desesperada por acostarme con Ron. –dijo agriamente.

-Sí, mejor ponte éste.

Hermione se volvió a sacar el vestido que tenia puesto y miró el nuevo. Parecía un fideo de lo angosto que era. Cuando termino de probárselo, ni siquiera abrió la cortina.

-¿Esto de donde lo sacaste, de la sección "Cocina"¡Parezco un matambre! –le dijo a Ginny por lo ajustado que le quedaba.

-Bueno, bueno, pruébate este último... creo que es el mejor. –Ginny le pasó un discreto vestido color salmón. Hermione le lanzó el vestido angosto y se probó el de color salmón. Era el primer vestido con el que, al mirarse al espejo, no le hacia acordar a nada repugnante. No era muy corto, pero tampoco muy largo, solo era unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas, y le quedaba bien. La tela parecía seda, y tenía una caída espléndida. Tambien era un poco escotado, pero no como el rojo, sino que mas leve, y llevaba una cinta fina llena de pequeños cristales en cada hombro como sostén.

-Mira. –dijo la chica dejándose ver. Ginny sonrió ampliamente cuando vio como le quedaba.

-Hermione... te queda... –la pelirroja no sabia que palabra usar. -... ¡perfecto! Ese color te favorece muchísimo, y ¡mira, te resalta todo el cuerpo... –dijo enfrentándola al espejo.

-Gracias, Ginny... –murmuró Hermione ruborizada.

-De nada, ahora ven que pagamos esto y nos vamos con Harry. –dijo Ginny.


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA CHICAS! PERDONEN PORQUE ESTOY TARDANDO MUCHO LO SE, PERO NO PUEDO EVITARLO ESTOY LLENA DE COSAS.., IGUAL LES DIGO QUE NO FALTA MUCHO PARA QUE TERMINE EL FAN FIC, ASIQUE DISFRUTENLO! JAJAJAA**

**BESOS!**

**LAU**

**CAPITULO XI: La cena.**

¡Hermione¡Queriiiida! –exclamó eufóricamente Molly Weasley, corriendo torpemente hacia ella desde la entrada de La Madriguera. El momento de la cena había llegado. Con su glorioso vestido y hermosamente producida por Ginny, la castaña apareció acompañada por ésta y Harry a las 8 de la noche en el jardín delantero de la casa de los Weasley.

-Hermione, sonríe, no te pongas nerviosa, quédate segura de ti misma, no te ruborices, acuérdate de decirle NO a las risas tontas y sobre todo, OCULTA TUS SENTIMIENTOS.- pensaba la chica mientras caminaba hacia Molly quien la alcanzó finalmente y le dio un gran abrazo.

-¡Hermione¡...tanto tiempo que no te veo! –exclamó la madre de Ron cuando la hubo soltado, acompañándola de nuevo hacia la entrada de la casa, mientras que Ginny y Harry las escoltaban (la primera haciendo graciosos gestos de "¡se olvido de nosotros!"). –Pasa, pasa, oye... –Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Molly la miro como si la viera bajo una nueva luz. -... ¡estas mas flaca¿Has estado comiendo poco?

Hermione rió ruborizada.

-Créeme que comí lo suficiente. –dijo sonriendo.

-Oh, bien...¡Harry! –dijo Molly al notar su presencia, sonriendo. -¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, bien.

-¿Quieres ver el comedor? Puse la mesa allí. –preguntó Molly dirigiéndose nuevamente a Hermione.

-¿Comedor? –pregunto esta no recordando que en La Madriguera haya comedor.

-Sí, hemos agrandado la casa... también el cuarto de Ron lo hemos vuelto a pintar porque ese naranja era horrible... pero no le digas que no me gusta. –añadió Molly susurrando.

-No te preocupes, mamá, ya lo sabía y créeme que no me importa. –dijo una voz grave, acercándose desde lejos. Ron acababa de bajar de su habitación y se encontró con ellos en la cocina. Hermione miro de reojo como venía, sonriendo, con confianza, como nunca lo había visto. Estaba recién bañado, con una camisa y pantalón negros, lo que resaltaban sorprendentemente sus impactantes ojos claros.

-Hola. –saludó sonriendo a Hermione. Pero de lejos.

-Hola, Ron. –dijo ella tratando de sonar lo mas amable posible, pero el hecho de que ni siquiera se le acercara la confundió bastante. Ginny miró a su hermano con una mirada que casi le reprochaba que no se le acercara a Hermione, pero éste no hizo caso y hablo como si nada.

-Joanne esta por venir, se esta cambiando -dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡AH¡como si a alguien le importara!-pensó molesta Hermione. Sin embargo le dirigió una forzada sonrisa al pelirrojo, solo por rellenar ese incómodo espacio entre un comentario que estuvo de más y la reacción de la gente.

-Eh... –a leguas se notaba el esfuerzo de Molly por decir algo, pero no se le ocurría.

-Molly¿quieres que te ayudemos a poner la mesa? –ofreció rápidamente Harry.

-¡Oh¡claro, vengan... –dijo la madre de Ron, guiando a los cuatro chicos al comedor. Era muy amplio y lleno de muebles de madera. En el centro había una gran mesa de vidrio con nueve sillas blancas a su alrededor. Al llegar allí, se encontraron con Fred y George, quienes saludaron primero a Hermione.

-¡Hermione! –dijo Fred.

-¿Cómo estas? –preguntó George.

-Bien, gracias chicos¿ustedes¿cómo va la tienda de chascos? –preguntó interesada la chica.

-Genial. Excelente. –respondieron los gemelos. Sin más, se fueron hacia su habitación intercambiando miradas cómplices.

Hermione se quedó extrañada hasta que se dio cuenta que Ron la estaba mirando con aspecto perdido, y rápidamente desvió la mirada al ver que ella se la cruzaba.

Cuando terminaron de poner la mesa, con toda la decoración que había preparado la señora Weasley, Hermione cedió a su tentación de echarle otra mirada a su pelirrojo amigo del cual quería atraer la atención tan calladamente, pero se vio interrumpida en esos pensamientos cuando súbitamente éste se dirigió hacia las habitaciones. A la chica le entraron ganas de seguirlo ya que iba con un semblante preocupado, pero se contuvo. Miró a Harry y a Ginny que hablaban muy animadamente. Al chico se le notaba un brillo en los ojos muy particular y sonreía muy plácidamente. En verdad estaba a gusto con Ginny. Hermione se alegró mucho por él, ya que tenía miles de posibilidades de estar con Ginny... en cambio su situación era más complicada...

-Ginny, voy a pasar un minuto al baño... –dijo Hermione. Necesitaba lavarse la cara.

-Esta bien pero vete al de arriba¿si? –dijo Ginny un poco distraída mirando a Harry.

-Esta bien... –Hermione sonrió por la actitud de su amiga y se dirigió sin cuestionar nada hacia el piso de arriba. En eso estaba cuando recordó que justamente estaba repitiendo el camino por donde se había ido Ron segundos atrás. Se paró en medio de la escalera pensando en el riesgo de encontrarse al pelirrojo en el camino hacia el baño y no saber que decir. Sí, eso sería obvio: nunca se sabe que decir cuando queremos dar una buena impresión.

-Pero necesito despejarme. Además... ¿tanta mala suerte voy a tener de cruzármelo justo cuando voy al baño?-pensó Hermione, y decidida, siguió caminando. Recordaba bien las habitaciones, la de Ginny, de los gemelos... pero la que más recordaba era la habitación de...

-¡Ron!

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz de mujer que venía desde la vieja habitación de su amigo pelirrojo. Acaso... ¿acaso Ron estaba allí dentro con...?

-¡Joanne!

La castaña no sabía si seguir su camino hacia el baño o no. Le tentaba quedarse porque parecían estar peleando... por otro lado sabía que tenía que darles privacidad si así era... pero la intriga fue mas fuerte. Se quedó donde estaba.

-¡Escúchame! No puedes quedarte aquí encerrada¿entiendes? –gemía Ron. Casi rogaba.

-Es que no quiero ir, cariño¡tú entiende! –le dijo Joanne.

-Joanne, necesito que bajes, esta cena es importante para mí, y quiero que estés presente...

-No me obligues Ron, no voy a ir. –dijo tajante Joanne.

Hermione se acordó de sí misma diciéndole lo mismo a Harry. Sintió una profunda lástima por Ron.

-¿No me vas a hacer ese favor? –dijo Ron casi amenazante..

-No. No pertenezco.

-¿No perteneces¿¿A dónde?

-A... tu familia. –dijo Joanne vacilando.

-¿Estas bromeando? Joanne no me des mas vueltas: si no quieres bajar me dirás ya porqué. –le espetó Ron.

-Primero: no me hables así, Ronald.

-¡HEY¡YO le digo "Ronald" cuando estoy enfadada con él!- pensó indignada Hermione desde afuera.

-NO me digas Ronald. –le dijo Ron duramente a Joanne. –No lo soporto y lo sabes.

-¡Ah claro pero cuando tu amiguita Hermione te dice Ronald no le dices nada!

Hermione se quedó paralizada. Ahora menos que antes se iba a ir al baño.

-¡Ah, es ese el problema? Pues sabes Joanne en mi familia siempre te aceptaron, tú eres la perseguida. –le dijo Ron.

-¡Ya lo sé y lo agradezco¿¿pero que hay sobre tu amiguita? –Joanne parecía estar enfadada.

-¡Qué tienes contra Hermione¡Es sólo mi amiga! –le dijo Ron.

-Pues no lo parece. Yo veo como la miras. –le dijo Joanne normalmente, lo que asustó a Hermione porque parecía que la "tormenta" acababa.

-La miro como miro a Harry y como miro a mi hermana, de verdad Joanne si es por tus celos sin sentido que no quieres bajar me voy a enojar mucho.

-Pero...

-Lo digo en serio.

Hermione esperó pero parecía que los dos se habían reconciliado, ya que escuchó un tonto "Está bien, perdóname" entre risas de Joanne, y luego un horrible silencio.

-¿Acaso se estarán...¿¿Besando¡Ah¡No lo soporto!- pensó decepcionada Hermione, y fue a paso ligero hasta el baño en donde se encerró y se apoyó contra la puerta. Se tomó fuerte la cabeza y los cabellos, tanto que casi se los arranca. Estaba poderosamente enfadada, triste, angustiada. Ron había confirmado que no sentía nada por ella. ¿Acaso podía ser más desgraciada? Una lágrima de rabia le cayó por la mejilla, cuando escuchó pasos que iban hacia donde estaba ella.

-¿Hermione? –era la voz de Ron. La chica respiró hondo y se secó la cara. No quería que "su amigo" supiera que estaba llorando por él. Era humillante.

-¿Si? –contestó como si nada.

-Eh... ¿estás bien? –preguntó Ron.

-¿Porqué demonios pregunta eso¿Acaso se nota lo mal que estoy? No puede ser, si ni siquiera me ve...- pensó Hermione.

-Estoy bien, Ron. –dijo sin agregar más.

-Bueno... entonces apúrate que está la comida¿si? –dijo Ron amablemente.

-Sí, ya voy. –contestó Hermione. Cuando no escuchó ningún ruido del otro lado de la puerta, se apuró a lavarse la cara con agua bien fría (¡El maquillaje! Ginny me va a matar...) y se secó cuidadosamente. Cuando hubo terminado se miró al espejo. Tenía cara de pura amargada así que decidió forzar (otra vez) una sonrisa, como para no amargarles la noche a los demás, por lo menos. Con eso abrió ágilmente la puerta, pero al salir tan abruptamente chocó con algo inesperado que la estaba esperando a que salga: Ron.

-¡Oh! –la chica se asustó y tropezó con su vestido, teniendo el pelirrojo que sostenerla.

-¿Te asusté? –le preguntó Ron ayudándola a que se incorpore tomándola de las manos y dedicándole una gran sonrisa. Una sonrisa que la mataba.

-No. –Hermione también sonrió plenamente. –Estoy bien, gracias.

Pero la chica ya se había incorporado y comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa porque Ron no le soltaba las manos. Se había quedado sonriéndole perdido.

-Ehh... ¿Ron? –la castaña rió nerviosa.

-¿Eh? –el chico pareció volver en sí y la soltó rápidamente dándose cuenta de su "error". Se ruborizó levemente y trató de explicar.- Te... eh... estaba esperando... así bajaba contigo...

-Gracias. –Hermione sonrió aún más por la consideración de su amigo, pero vio que éste esquivaba su mirada por lo que ella siguió clavándole sus ojos a propósito.

-A ver cuanto aguantas- pensó Hermione.

-Bueno. –dijo Ron cortante y forzándose a si mismo a mirar a la chica -¿Vamos?

-Vamos. –ésta caminó todo el trecho hasta el comedor delante de Ron sin voltearse. Cuando llegó, vio que estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa, y al ubicar al señor Weasley en un extremo, lo fue a saludar y se sentó al lado de Ginny y de Joanne, enfrente de Harry y Ron. La cena transcurrió normalmente, exceptuando algunos comentarios incómodos de Ron o Joanne, pero bastante pasables porque Harry o Ginny siempre salvaban los silencios cambiando de tema, y sino se quedaban escuchando a los demás. Cuando terminaron de comer el postre, cada uno se fue dispersando a un lugar diferente de la casa, pero lo que mas sorprendió a todos (o al menos a Hermione y a Harry que no eran de la familia) fue Joanne que, apenas terminada la cena, se retiró alegando que no daba mas del cansancio. La castaña miró la reacción de Ron, el cual estaba muy extrañado, casi decepcionado. Por otro lado, Harry y Ginny se quedaron hablando en la mesa y Fred y George estaban hablando con sus padres sobre el negocio, mientras iban de un lado a otro de la casa, a veces mostrando algún invento en exclusiva. Hermione se quedó viendo el espectáculo junto con todos, pero luego vio que, disimuladamente, Harry se iba del comedor, y minutos después, Ginny también, bostezando. Ron luego se fue al baño. La castaña estaba bastante cómoda en el comedor con todos pero empezó a cansarse de los ruidos de los gemelos y decidió buscar a Harry a ver si podía hablar con él al menos. Se le ocurrió que podía estar en la cocina, así que hacia allí se encaminó, pero no pensó encontrarse con él en esa situación. Agradeció que no se le escuchó entrar, ya que el chico y Ginny estaban muy... "ocupados" besándose. Decidió retroceder sin que se den cuenta, haciendo como que no vio nada para que pudieran quedarse solos y tranquilos. Después hablaría con Harry, lo felicitaría y le haría contarle todo..., mientras, pensó en ir al jardín trasero a tomar aire.

-Espero que allí no haya nadie besándose...- pensó Hermione amargamente pensando en que las posibilidades que Fred y George se besaran eran pocas, las de Molly y Arthur también ya que no creía que se fuesen a besar en medio de todos, quedando solo una pareja disponible para que esté allí y no le agradó. Sin embargo, decidió arriesgarse y salió afuera, pero vio que no había nadie. Había un nuevo banco entre varias plantas y flores, y se sentó allí, dándole la espalda al resto de la casa. No sabía porqué, pero le encantaba estar al aire libre, sobre todo si era de noche. Alzó la cabeza y comenzó a mirar las estrellas. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, se veía todo, y la luna sobresalía. Era luna llena. Se acordó de Lupin. ¿Cómo estaría? Había oído que estaba haciéndose un tratamiento mágico más avanzado recién descubierto para sus cambios a hombre lobo...

En aquello pensaba, todavía mirando hacia arriba, al cielo, cuando oyó una grave voz que le hablaba en el oído.

-Quisiera saber qué estas pensando en este momento... –le susurró Ron. Hermione se estremeció y volteó a ver a su amigo quien se estaba sentando al lado suyo en el banco, sonriendo.

-Nada... –dijo la chica controlando sus sentimientos como nunca, tratando de parecer indiferente al hecho de que el pelirrojo estaba tan cerca de ella. En el fondo nunca sabía porqué actuaba así. -... cosas.

Ron miró hacia arriba, mientras que Hermione lo miraba a él, disimuladamente.

-Eres tan lindo... ojalá me mirases a mí con tanta admiración con que miras a las estrellas...- pensaba. Luego desvió la mirada y acompañó a su amigo con la observación del cielo. Se quedaron los dos varios minutos sin decir nada, sólo mirando las estrellas, mirando la luna, pero sin comentar ni una sola palabra. En un momento, a Hermione le llamó la atención que Ron cerraba muy fuerte los ojos al lado suyo, y caía una lágrima en su cara. A la chica se le partía el corazón. No podía verlo así. Sabía que estaba sufriendo por esa estúpida de Joanne. Sabía que él sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal. Porque él ya se había dado cuenta que sentía cosas por Hermione. Sin embargo...

-¿Ron¿Estas bien? –le preguntó suavemente la chica. Vio como se estremecía su amigo y abría rápidamente los ojos. Pero no se movía.

-No... –dijo el pelirrojo con voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta. –No estoy bien.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hermione comprensiva.

-Hermione... estoy... muy confundido... ¿nunca sentiste que lo que haces esta mal, y lo sabes, pero no tienes el valor para cambiarlo? Así me siento yo...

La chica no sabía qué decirle.

-Me parece que... si en verdad quieres cambiarlo, Ron, el valor lo conseguirás... –le dijo Hermione.

-Puede ser...

-Hey... vamos... –la chica trató de animarlo. No sabía para qué. -... todo se va a arreglar.

Ron no contestó. Sólo giró la cabeza y la miró, y ella hizo lo mismo. Veía en esos ojos azules un gran sentimiento. Se sorprendió al ver cuán expresivo podía ser su amigo con una sola mirada. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado en Hogwarts. Tan chistoso, tan inmaduro, tan indiferente. Ahora era sensible, maduro... deseable. Se quedaron mirándose, en silencio. Un silencio que no tenía palabras pero a través del cual se decían todo. Aunque Ron se quisiera reservar lo que sentía, parecía que lo estaba gritando con la mirada. De repente, Hermione no resistió el impulso y lo abrazó, y Ron se dejó, como un niño que deseaba el cariño de su madre. Y ella se aferró a su cuerpo, lo sintió, admiró con la fuerza con que el chico la abrazaba. Sentía que no se quería soltar de ella. Hermione disfrutó cada segundo, hasta que, por segunda vez, Ron se alejó de ella bruscamente y se puso de pie, mirándola como si fuera algo que no se debía tocar.

-¡Ron! –exclamó ésta sorprendida. -¿Qué pasa?

-¡Nada! –respondió él nervioso.

-Ron, es la segunda vez que te pasa esto¿qué tienes? –le dijo la chica cansada de que el chico no admita lo que siente. Quería saber si era verdad o no.

-No tengo nada¿por qué habría de sentir algo? –dijo el chico.

-¿VES¡Dijiste "sentir"¡Nadie habló de sentimientos, Ron¿¿Qué te pasa? –Hermione estaba impaciente, pero, en ese momento, el chico quiso irse, como había hecho en su casa, pero esta vez Hermione lo detuvo poniéndose enfrente suyo, cortándole el paso. Aunque en vez de amenazarlo como la última vez, trató de ser comprensiva. Y fue al grano. –Ron... –dijo suavemente mientras el chico se calmaba un poco. –¿Hay algo... que me quieres decir?

-... ¿Yo? –dijo Ron mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí.

-No... nada.

-¿Porqué te agitas? –le preguntó Hermione. Y era verdad, Ron estaba muy nervioso.

-Yo no--...

Pero el chico no terminó la frase y bajó la cabeza. La chica vio con admiración la forma en que su pelo se le resbalaba por la cara.

-¡No aguanto, no aguanto, no aguanto, no aguanto!- pensaba Hermione tratando de contener sus ganas de besarlo. En ese momento, el chico volvió a alzar la cabeza y la miró directo a los ojos. Estaba a punto de caer en el llanto, pero se contenía.

-Ron... –a Hermione se le volvió a partir el corazón de verlo así. Pero el chico la interrumpió y le puso sus manos en los hombros.

-No puedo decírtelo. –dijo con una débil voz baja. –No puedo...

Hermione estaba paralizada.

-...pero te prometo que algún día lo sabrás... –finalizó el pelirrojo.

-No puedo esperar, Ron. –dijo la chica en voz baja también, acercándose a él. –hace tiempo que te noto extraño...

-¡No puedo creer que se lo este diciendo! No pienses, Hermione, no pienses...- se decía a sí misma.

-No quiero perderte... –admitió Ron.

-¿De qué hablas? –Hermione estaba ahora realmente confundida. ¿Perderla?

-Yo me entiendo...

-¡Pero yo no!

-Hay cosas que son mejores no saberlas...

Y así, en suspenso, la castaña se resignó suspirando a verlo irse, sin obtener más que una terrible angustia por esa incógnita que la encerraba.


End file.
